So We Meet Again
by Lucinders
Summary: AU: Cristina Yang, 15, first meets Owen Hunt, 23, on the weekend of her older sister's wedding, where he is the best man. They meet briefly again and again over the next 10 years, until that one time, when they are both in the same place and time, where their lives intersect for much longer than a day or two.
1. Chapter 1 Rehearsal Dinner

Cristina groaned, as she opened her eyes. Tonight was the wedding rehearsal and dinner for her older sister, Clarissa and her fiancé, Justin Morelli.

"Oh, my God. Why me?" she shrieked to herself. The 15-year-old had never wanted to be part of the bridal entourage but she had been forced into it by her mother. When Clarissa had told Cristina about her lavender bridesmaid dress, the teenager had balked at the thought. "I am not going to be one of your stupid bridesmaids," she told her sister.

Clarissa had burst into tears and had run to their mother about what Cristina had said. Her mother, Helen, had come in and scolded her younger daughter about it. Helen said that Clarissa was under so much pressure about the wedding and the least that she could do was agree to be a bridesmaid.

"But she already has a maid of honor and four other bridesmaids," Cristina protested. "Why does she need another one? I would have to wear a dress, Mom, and you know how much I hate dresses." Helen was aware that her teenage daughter was a tomboy, who lived in jeans and t-shirts on a daily basis.

"You are her only sister, her baby sister," Helen said. "How would it look that her own sister couldn't stand up for her at her wedding? I mean Cristina, it's only for a few hours. Can't you do this for your sister? Wear the dress and the high-heeled shoes for a few hours. It's her wedding day and it is very important for her."

"What? High-heeled shoes, too? I just can't believe it. It is getting worse and worse," Cristina said, stomping up and down in her bedroom.

"Cristina! Stop being so childish," Helen said. "You are going to be a bridesmaid. I have tried being reasonable but I guess I just have to lay down the law, here. When it is your turn, I hope you remember this. I am sure that Clarissa will do all she can to help you."

"My turn, Mom? I am never getting married," she declared. "Never." Her mother looked at her youngest child with disdain and left the room. Thus, since Helen had declared it, Cristina had no choice but to be a bridesmaid.

She remembered that terrible day with tears in her eyes. Besides having to wear a dress and high-heels, there was another reason that Cristina did not want to be a bridesmaid. Being a member of the wedding party meant that all eyes were going to be on anyone, who was a part of it. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. She didn't want people looking at her. She was at her most awkward stage of life. Her curly hair was out of control and she didn't know what to do with it. Her mother had forbidden her to cut it because since she wore tomboyish clothes, she didn't want people thinking that her daughter was a boy. So there she was with the thick, uncontrollable curly hair, glasses and braces. Not the most attractive combination, she thought.

She got out of bed and stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Good God, is that a zit I see coming up on my chin?" she shrieked. "Just my freaking luck." As she brushed her teeth, she told herself that she needed to just get through these two days. Then, her life would go back to normal.

She changed her clothes and went down for breakfast. Her mother, her father and her sister were all down there.

"So there you are," Clarissa said. Twenty-three year old Clarissa, with her long, perfect,straight hair, beautiful teeth and flawless skin, gave her a beaming smile. Cristina grunted.

"Cristina, stop acting this way," Helen warned her younger daughter.

"I need something to eat," Cristina said. "Then, I can be civil."

"Okay, there are scrambled eggs on the stove. You can have some toast, too. There's orange juice, too or you can make a cup of tea," Helen said. Cristina made herself a cup of tea and grabbed some toast and eggs. She sat opposite her father, who gave her a wicked smile. She grinned back at him. Her dad, Joseph, was her only ally in the house. They were both kindred spirits. While Helen and Clarissa were closer, she and her dad were best buddies.

As Clarissa and Helen chatted away about all things wedding-related, Cristina chomped down on her eggs, turning off the sound of their conversation in her head. When she was finally through, she got up and washed her dishes. She walked back to the table and sat down. "What do you need me to do?" she asked. She was hoping that they wouldn't ask her to do anything.

"It's okay, Cristina. We don't need any help with anything," Helen said. "The wedding planner has everything under control."

"All we need for you to do is to be ready on time for the wedding rehearsal," Clarissa said. "Everyone is going to be there. Your groomsman is Justin's cousin, Sam. So be nice to him. Also, Justin's best man, Owen Hunt, is flying in from Thailand, today. Hope he makes it on time."

"Thailand, wow," Cristina said, very interestedly. "What does he do?"

"He works for this company where they build these multi-million dollar projects all over the world," Clarissa said. "He joined the company, right after graduation last year."

"Hmm," Cristina replied. "That must be one awesome job. Okay, since you guys don't need me, I will be in my room. Dad, you know where I am." Her father nodded. He didn't say much but he and Cristina had a silent language.

Cristina spent most of the day in her room, online. She complained to all her friends about the wedding. It was at 5 p.m. that she got the knock on the door to get ready for the rehearsal. "Wear something decent," Helen said. Cristina groaned.

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her best pair of jeans. It was black and a designer pair that her dad had bought her for her 15th birthday. She looked at her tops and figured she could wear it with a white peasant blouse. She dressed and slipped on a pair of ankle boots with a stacked heel. She figured she looked decent enough. She put her unruly hair in a ponytail, applied some moisturizer on her face and gloss on her lips.

As usual, everyone was waiting for her, so they could leave. Her mother gave her a top to toe inspection. She said "hmmm" and Cristina knew that she had been given an approval.

* * *

Everyone got into the car and headed to the church for the rehearsal. Father Assante was there, along with all of Justin's family. Clarissa and Justin were getting married where the Morelli family worshiped. The other bridesmaids and the groomsmen were also there. Clarissa's friend Mindy was the maid of honor.

"Great, you're here," Justin said, coming forward to give Clarissa a kiss. He was tall, with dark hair, dark eyes and swarthy skin. "Mrs. Yang, Mr. Yang, Cristina," he added, acknowledging his future in-laws.

"Is everyone here?" Clarissa asked, anxiously. "I really want to get started, so we could make the reservations for 7 p.m."

"The only person missing is Owen," Justin said. "He's coming straight from the airport. He called me and said he was grabbing a taxi to get here. He is on his way. Do not worry, Clarissa."

Another five anxious minutes passed before a tall, blonde man rushed into the church. "I am here, I am here," the man said. Cristina looked interestedly at him. The man was quite good-looking, she thought. So this was the guy, who went all over the world, to build multi-million dollar projects.

"Owen," Justin greeted the man. The two men hugged. Justin and Owen had been roommates in college.

"Long flight from Thailand to get here but I made it," Owen said.

"Everyone, this is Owen, my best man," Justin said. "I guess we can do all the formal introductions at the dinner. So, everyone, take your places."

Cristina knew she was paired up with Sam, Justin's 16 year old cousin. "Hey," Sam said. "Were you dragged into this against your will?" Sam was a geeky, stringbean of a boy with spiky hair and retro glasses.

"Yes, most definitely," Cristina said. "I mean, seriously, she already has four other bridesmaids and a maid of honor. Why would she need me?" The two teenagers sympathized with each other.

The wedding planner painstakingly went through every step of what was going to happen at the wedding. Cristina's eyes glazed over as the woman went on and on. She was so relieved when she finally went up the aisle and took her place on the side of the altar.

The best man gave her a wink and a smile. It was like he could tell that she didn't want to be there. At the end of it, she and Sam went down the aisle, together. Everyone clapped. Cristina was only clapping because she was glad it was over. She could finally get some food at the restaurant.

Clarissa was going with Justin to the restaurant, so Justin had asked if his best man, Owen could get a ride with the Yangs. Joseph agreed and the tall, blonde man joined them in their car. He introduced himself and pleasantries were exchanged.

As they took off, Owen looked across at Cristina, who was sharing the back seat with him. He put out his hand for her to shake. "You're Clarissa's little sister, right?"

"Yes, I am Cristina," she confirmed.

"Very good to meet you, Cristina," he said. "Clarissa, Justin and I go back about five years now, since we met as freshmen in college. Justin was my roommate."

"Yes, I know that," Cristina said. "Can I ask you something about your job? Clarissa told me that you go all over the world, where your company builds multi-million dollar projects. I am very interested in finding out more."

"Well, I do go all over the world and sometimes, it is multi-billion dollar projects. I am only a junior project manager. There are other junior project managers and we do have a senior project manager, who is in charge of all of the junior project managers. He delegates the work to us but he has overall responsibility so he is always on our tails," Owen said. "It is really interesting work and we get to see so many different cultures and places. I was in Malaysia, a couple months ago. Thailand is my second assignment."

"That sounds wonderful," Cristina said. "Maybe something I can consider when I grow up." Owen laughed.

"So young, my child," he said. "How old are you?" He observed the tiny, bespectacled girl with the braces.

"I am 15," she said. "I am a sophomore in high school."

"You look younger than 15," he said. She groaned. She knew that people often thought she was 12 because of her height. He laughed, once again. He found this child quite amusing.

"So where are we going?" he asked. "I am quite famished. That was a long plane ride."

"We're going to my parents' favorite Korean restaurant," Cristina told him. "Since Clarissa and Justin are getting married at the church where Justin's parents attend, we got to choose the rehearsal dinner restaurant."

"Ah, Korean food," Owen said. "I love it. I love all kinds of Asian food. Since I have been living in Asia, I have had the opportunity to try a lot of different types. The street food is amazing."

"Oh, you will love this place," Joseph said from the front driver's seat. "We go there all of the time." Cristina was surprised to hear her father speak. He usually was very quiet, leaving all of the talking to his loquacious wife. They pulled in to the parking lot and were the first ones to arrive. The rest of the wedding party followed, soon after. They had reserved a private room at the back of the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

The manager of the restaurant greeted Joseph by his first name and led them to their private room. As everyone sat down and drinks were ordered, Joseph welcomed them all to the dinner. He said he hoped they enjoyed the food because the Yang family certainly did. As if by signal, the food started to come in. First it was the soup, then the appetizers, then the salad, then the main entrees and then, finally the dessert. It was after the dessert that Justin got up and thanked everyone for coming.

"Special thanks to my former roommate, Owen, for flying thousands of miles, so he could be here at my side, as I take this most important step to the most wonderful girl I know," Justin said, as he grabbed Clarissa's hand and kissed it. There was a chorus of "awww" all over the room, except for Cristina who stuck out her tongue in disgust. Owen caught the young girl's reaction and started to laugh. She saw that he had seen her and she grinned back at him. He winked at her. She winked back.

At the end of the meal, Cristina and her parents got back into the car to head home. Clarissa joined them, as she was going home with them. Owen was going with Justin, who was going to take him to his hotel to check in. Owen waved at Cristina, as he and Justin drove away. "See ya tomorrow, Cristina," he yelled.

"Sure will," Cristina said.

As Mr. Yang started the car to leave the restaurant parking lot, Clarissa said, "You seem to be getting along with Owen."

"Yes," Cristina replied. "He is indeed a cool dude." In fact, she thought, he was the only good thing about this whole darn wedding. At least, she had someone she could talk to at the wedding. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. It is a new story so feedback is very much appreciated on whether this should be continued. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wedding

It was the morning of Clarissa's wedding. Cristina woke up and breathed a sigh of relief. It was soon going to be over. She just needed to last this one day and then, everything would go back to the way it was. Clarissa would be off on her honeymoon with Justin and the Yang household would go back to normal.

Still, it was going to be a long day, today. All of the bridesmaids were going to come over to have their hair and make-up done. It was going to be like a henhouse, she thought, with all that cackling going on. She, too, was going to have her hair and make-up done. Her mother had already declared that. Cristina had planned to just brush out her hair, put on some moisturizer and her lip gloss.

When her mother had heard that plan, the look of horror on her face was evident. Cristina knew she was not going to get away with that, so she was now being forced into wearing make-up and having her hair done. But first, she needed breakfast.

She went down to the kitchen to find that there was no food. Her mother was obviously too busy to make breakfast, so she got out the cereal and the milk. She had just sat down, when suddenly, the doorbell rang and there was suddenly an explosion of girlie screams and giggling. The other bridesmaids had arrived. Cristina groaned. Soon, she would have to be up there in her parents' master bedroom with the rest of them. She finished up her cereal, trudged back to her bedroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth. She pulled on an old tube top and a pair of shorts and made her way to her parents' bedroom. As she opened the door, she was suddenly hit by the smell of hairspray and mousse. It looked like a full-fledged salon operation was in there.

"There you are, Cristina," Helen said. "I was wondering whether you could join us." She turned to one of the hairdressers. "Can you see about my younger daughter's hair? It is totally a mess and I need to have it tamed for the wedding?" Cristina scowled. The hairdresser, an older woman with a perfect grey pixie cut, smiled sympathetically at the young girl.

"Come on, honey," the hairdresser said, directing Cristina to her chair. "My name is Jeanine and we are going to make you so pretty."

"You don't have to pretend," Cristina said. "I know my hair is too much to control. I don't know what to do about it. Nobody else in my family has it. My mother says it has to be a throwback to one of my dad's ancestors. It couldn't be one of hers."

"What are you talking about, honey? You have the most marvelous hair. It is thick and so full of curls," Jeanine said. "People come to the salons to have hair like this."

"But I can't control it," Cristina said. "Most times, I just put it in a ponytail. It is just too much hair and my mom refuses to let me cut it because she said it was the only thing saving me from people thinking I am a boy since I wear jeans every day and I have no boobs."

The hairdresser laughed. "Okay, I am going to do your hair, today and I am going to make it look fabulous. But from now on, you will learn that conditioning your hair is the key to controlling it. Hair like this can get frizzy if not well conditioned. Condition it every time you shampoo and once in a while, do a leave-in conditioner. Your hair will be in tip-top shape in no time. I will recommend some products, when we are done here."

Cristina nodded. "Thank you so much, Jeanine."

"No problem, honey," the hairdresser said in her soothing voice. She got to work on Cristina's hair and when she was done, Cristina's ebony hair was glossy and shiny, cascading in controlled curls down her back. Jeanine took out a piece of paper and wrote down a number of hair products to help Cristina control her hair. "You tell your mom to buy you these and your hair will no longer be the bane of your existence."

"Oh, my God, that's a miracle," Helen said, on seeing her younger daughter's hairstyle. "It looks fabulous, Cristina. Thank you, Jeanine. I would have to give you an extra bonus for that hair."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yang. I think she is ready for make-up, now," Jeanine said. Cristina was then led to the make-up chair, where she told the make-up artist about the zit on her chin.

"We will take care of that," the make-up artist, whose name was Lisa, said. "No one will even know that you had it." In half an hour, Cristina's face was done. She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't quite believe it. She looked so pretty. It was almost like she was a different person.

"Wow," she said. "Just wow."

"Okay, darling, I am done with you," Lisa said. "You can put on your dress now. Just be careful not to let it touch your face."

"Okay," Cristina said, as she got up to leave. She looked back at the chaos in the room. She was glad that she was out of it.

She had put on her lavender dress, her stockings and her high-heeled shoes – three items of attire that she particularly hated. She practiced walking in the high heels. Why do people wear these things? It was very shaky going at first but she managed to a semblance of a normal walk in the high heels. She was starting to get bored, waiting in her room, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes," she answered. Her mother opened the door and gave her daughter a beaming smile. Cristina had never seen her mother smile like that before.

"You look so amazing, Cristina," Helen said. "Just wanted to tell you that Clarissa, Mindy, your dad and I will be in one limo. You and the rest of the bridesmaids will be in the other limo. So come along, now."

Just great, Cristina thought. She had been banished to the secondary limo with all of the giggling bridesmaids. Reluctantly, she got up and followed her mother. Clarissa was already downstairs and Cristina had to admit that her older sister was a gorgeous bride.

"You look stunning, Clarissa," Cristina said in all sincerity. Her sister smiled.

"And so do you, Cristina," Clarissa said. Soon, it was time to leave. Clarissa, her maid of honor and her parents all went into one limo, while Cristina and the four other bridesmaids went into the second limo. The other bridesmaids seemed all very excited about the ceremony. Cristina, on the other hand, just hoped it would be over, soon.

When they got to the church, the wedding planner was already in a tizzy, since they were cutting it so close to the starting time of the ceremony. Helen disappeared into the church to take her place in the front pew. The bridesmaids took their place, then the maid of honor and then Clarissa and her dad. As the music started, all Cristina could hope for was that she did not fall in these high heels. She gingerly made it up to the aisle, grateful that she had not done a face plant on the ground. When she got there, she saw Owen grinning at her. He winked at her. She winked back. He mouthed the word, "Pretty" to her. She blushed a little.

As Clarissa and her dad made their way up the aisle, Cristina looked across at her future brother in law and could not believe that Justin was crying. He must really love Clarissa, she thought. She wondered if she would ever love someone like that, or if someone would love her like that. In that moment, she knew she was happy for Clarissa that she had found someone who loved her that much. Clarissa could be a pain but she was still her big sister and she just wanted the best for her.

The ceremony was lovely, Cristina thought. There were lots of tears in the crowd, as Justin and Clarissa took their vows. Mrs. Morelli was weeping tears of joy in her husband's arms. At least, Helen wasn't crying like that. Her mother was just delicately dabbing the corner of her eyes with a tiny handkerchief.

What had her grinning, though, was sometimes, Owen would pull a funny face to get her attention. He made standing up there in front of everybody much easier. She watched intently as Clarissa and Justin exchanged rings and finally, they kissed. Cristina had never been kissed in her life before. She wondered what it would be like.

As Father Assante introduced Mr. and Mrs. Justin Morelli to the crowd, everyone clapped wildly. Cristina found herself tearing up a bit. She couldn't believe that she could be crying. She, Cristina Yang, who had complained throughout this whole process, was crying. She just knew that she was glad that Clarissa was happy.

As the wedding moved to the reception at a very large banquet hall nearby, Cristina was grateful to finally be able to take off her shoes. She took them off and hid them under the table. She hoped that her mother did not see her do that. Helen would have been appalled.

Cristina listened to the speeches and was glad she was not up there at the head table. She was at a table with all of the other bridesmaids. Owen gave a very funny toast, revealing some of the high jinks that he and Justin got into at college. Mindy also gave some stories about her and Clarissa. Cristina just didn't think they were funny. Mindy was not someone that Cristina cared much for. She was so insipid, Cristina thought.

Her father was his usual self – he was a man of few words. He toasted the couple and welcomed Justin into their family. Justin, as the final speaker, said he was so glad that everyone could join them in celebration of his marriage. He spoke about the first time he saw Clarissa, sitting on a bench in the courtyard at school. He told his roommate that he was going to marry that girl. So, there they were, five years later, he finally fulfilled that promise. Everyone went "awww". Cristina shook her head. Justin was completely sappy when it came to Clarissa. With the end of the speeches and the toasts, dinner was finally served.

As the smallest and youngest bridesmaid, Cristina managed to out-eat them all. "I envy you, girl," said a tall bridesmaid named Roxanne. "Look at the amount of food you can put away in that tiny body of yours."

Cristina ignored her and continued to eat. She was grateful for whoever chose that menu because the food was just spectacular, she thought. She was still having dessert, when it seemed like everyone had disappeared to go on the dance floor.

She put the last piece of the dessert into her mouth, when someone sat down next to her and asked, "Why aren't you dancing?" She looked around to see Owen with the sweetest smile on his face.

"Oh, hi," she said. "Just finishing up my dessert." She showed him her empty dessert plate and fork.

"You should be dancing, little one, instead of sitting by yourself at this table. All of the other bridesmaids are out there," he said, waving his hand across the dance floor.

"Truthfully, my feet hurt," she said, showing him her stockinged feet. "I cannot handle high heels. Standing up in that church with those high heels was enough for the day. I cannot put on my shoes and go dance. That would be murdering my feet."

"Hey, you don't have to dance in your shoes, you can dance in your stockings," he said.

"I hate these stockings," she said. "I am going to take them off." She slipped off her stockings and stuffed them in her shoes. "Oh my God, what freedom this is." She wriggled her toes.

"Come on," he said. "Let's dance. Your dress is long enough so that no one would notice that you are barefoot." He got up and offered his hand to her. She took as he led her to the dance floor. The song was fast and upbeat and everyone was doing crazy dances all around them. And just as the upbeat song ended, a slow song came on. Cristina was going to head back to the table.

"Hey," he said. "Where are you going?" She turned around and looked at him.

"I don't know how to dance this kind of song," she told him.

"Let's dance, little one. I will lead and you will follow," he told her, putting out his hand. She looked unsure.

"It will be okay," he said. She took his hand and put one hand at his hip. He put one hand on her back.

"My, you're short," he said, as her head reached the middle of his chest.

"Well, I am barefoot and I am also Asian. We have a predisposition to being on the petite side," she retorted.

"Point taken," he said. As they started moving, he noticed that she kept watching her feet.

"Don't watch your feet, Cristina, just feel the way that I move and you move with me," he said. "Close your eyes and just let the movement take you." She did as she was told. She closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her. It was nice to be in his strong arms, she thought. It felt rather safe. When the song ended, her eyes were still closed.

"That's it, Cristina," he said. "Thank you very much for this dance."

"Thank you," she said. "This was my very first slow dance."

"And you did a great job," he told her. He led her back to her table. "Okay, I am leaving right now. I am getting a ride with Mindy back to my hotel. I have to be at the airport so I am picking up my stuff." Owen signaled to Mindy, the maid of honor, who came across.

"Are you ready?" Mindy said. Cristina wondered whose car she had borrowed to take Owen back to the hotel because Mindy had been in the bridal limo with Clarissa.

"Yes," Owen said. "Let's go. Goodbye, little one." He touched Cristina's face and stroked her cheek. As he and Mindy walked away from her, Cristina stared after them. She was not stupid. She knew exactly what he and Mindy were going to do at his hotel.

She didn't know why but she felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Prom Date

Seventeen-year-old Cristina stretched in her bed. She smiled at herself. Today was going to be a great day. It was the day of her senior prom. Jack Gallagher had asked her to the prom, a month ago, so she and Helen had gone shopping for a dress, shoes and accessories. Cristina didn't mind wearing dresses so much, again. She still wore her jeans and shirt combo, regularly but now wore a couple of skirts, too.

Her mother was grateful that her younger daughter was no longer resistant to wearing pretty clothes and make-up. When Cristina finally got her curly hair under control, she started caring more about her appearance. It became even more hyped up when she finally got her braces off and her dad had got her contact lenses for her 16th birthday. Of course, she had not reached the level of girliness that Helen and Clarissa both possessed but at least she cared about what she looked like. That, according to Helen, was a welcome sign that maybe, Cristina was growing up.

She hummed as she went downstairs for breakfast. Her mom and dad were already sitting at the kitchen, having their morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Cristina," her mom chirped. "Big day, today. It's senior prom day. You're going to look so pretty. The hairstylist and the make-up artist are going to come this afternoon. But this morning, you and I can go to the nail salon and have your nails and feet done."

"Okay, mom," she said. Cristina made herself a tuna-fish sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce and sat down at the table. She sipped at her cup of tea. Her dad nodded at her, while he read the morning paper.

"So Clarissa and the baby are going to come across before we leave for the nail salon," her mother said. "Since tomorrow is the christening, we just wanted to make sure that everything will be ready."

Clarissa and Justin had a baby girl about three months ago and the baby, they had named Celina, was going to be baptized at the same church where they had gotten married two years ago. Cristina had heard that Owen Hunt, whom she had met on the weekend wedding, was going to be Celina's godfather. It was going to be good to see him again. She still remembered how he had given her first slow dance. He had called her "little one," too. That made her smile. Mindy, Clarissa's friend, was going to be the godmother. That made her groan.

She had fully remembered, too, that Owen and Mindy had disappeared during the wedding reception and gone back to his hotel room. Whom did they think they were fooling? They were probably going to disappear after the christening, too, she thought in disgust. What did he see in Mindy? Yes, Mindy was pretty but she was such a dull and boring girl.

Her thoughts were the broken by the sharp ringing of the phone. "Cristina, will you please get that?" her mother asked. Helen added that she didn't know why people would ring so early in the morning. "We're still having breakfast, for goodness sake," she said.

Cristina got up and answered the phone. "Hello, Yang residence," she said, cheerily.

"Oh, good, Cristina, I am glad that you answered," the young male voice on the other end said.

"Jack, is that you?" she asked. It was her prom date.

"Yeah, Cristina. I am really, really sorry but I can't go to the prom, tonight," he said. "Please don't hate me."

"What?" she spluttered. "But I have a dress and shoes and everything." Helen went on alert, immediately, when she heard what Cristina said. Clearly, this was something that had to do with the prom.

"Yeah, I know. I am so sorry. I have my tux, too and I even rented the limo. But it can't be helped. I went to bed, feeling all scratchy last night. I woke up this morning with chicken pox. I have a few pustules come up already on my chest," Jack said. "So there is no way I can go to the prom."

"Didn't you get the chicken pox vaccination?" Cristina asked. "You should have had that done, when you were a kid."

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't," Jack said. "I am really sorry, Cristina. I really was looking forward to tonight. You would have been the prettiest girl there."

"It's okay, Jack. It can't be helped," she said. "Feel better. Bye." She glumly hung up the phone.

"What's the matter, Cristina? Was that Jack?" Helen asked. Cristina nodded.

"He came down with the chicken pox, so we can't go to the prom tonight," Cristina said. "I am so disappointed."

"Sad to say, so am I," Helen said. "I was looking forward to us bonding at the nail salon." Joseph peered, sadly at her over his newspaper.

"I am sorry, Cristina," he said. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"Yeah, well, things happen that can't be helped," she said. "I loved my dress so much, too. I just have to find another time to wear it." She flopped down back on to her chair and finished her sandwich.

It was very quiet until they heard the front door open and a voice calling out, "Mom, Dad, Cristina." It was Clarissa.

"Ah, she is here earlier than I thought," Helen said, as she got up and went to the living room. Joseph followed. Cristina was the only one left at the kitchen table. She drained her cup of tea. She was feeling so down that she didn't really want to see or talk to anyone. She was feeling so sorry for herself. She put her head on the table and she let a few tears flow.

"There you are," a male voice said. "I was wondering where you were. I came specifically to see how the "little one" was doing and you didn't even come out to say hello." With her head down on the table, Cristina could see the person's feet. She knew whose feet they were. There was only one person in the world who called her "little one." She knew it was Owen. She lifted her head and he saw the tears on her face.

He sat down and said, "Hey, what's wrong, little one?" He rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Oh, hi Owen, it's nothing," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Justin and Clarissa picked me up at the airport and they said that they were coming over here to discuss a few things with your parents, regarding the baptism and luncheon tomorrow. I was rather pleased because that meant I could come and see you before tomorrow. But now, here I come and you're crying," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay," she sighed. "Tonight is the senior prom and my date just called and said he came down with chicken pox. I mean I shouldn't be mad at him but I am, even though I know he can't help it. It's just that I have the dress and everything."

"Oh," he said. "Senior prom is one of the rites of passage of high school. You have to go to your senior prom."

"Well, I am not going alone," she said. "I can't get a date at this late hour." They both sat quietly for a while.

Then, he spoke. "I will take you to the prom." She started to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?" she said. She couldn't stop laughing.

"Listen, little one, I am getting offended here. Why are you laughing? Is it such a preposterous idea?" he said. He folded his arms and tried to look offended, even though he really wasn't.

"Oh, don't be offended. It's just that you're …old. You wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers," she said.

"I am not old. I am 25," he said. "I am a prime example of a young man in his twenties."

"Well, you are, in comparison to us. We haven't even gotten out of high school as yet and you went to college and working all over the world. We are just a bunch of kids to you," she explained.

"Okay, I am aware that I am a few years older than you," he said. "But I promise I will not embarrass you in any way. I can dance quite well and I will make sure that I am an attentive prom date and make sure that you get beverages and food."

"You're actually serious?" she said, a little incredulous. "You don't mind hanging out with a bunch of teenagers."

"Well, it will allow me a chance to relive my high school days," he said. "But of course, that's only if you want me to go with you."

Cristina thought about it for a while. All of her friends would be so jealous if they saw her with this handsome, grown-up man. After all, they were only expecting to see her with their classmate, Jack. "Okay," she said. "But I will have to pass it by my mom and dad, first."  
She ran to the living room where her mom, dad, Justin, Clarissa and baby Celina were. "Mom, dad, can Owen take me to the prom?"

"What?" Clarissa said, shocked. "I thought you were going with Jack. What happened? Did you scare him away?"

"Jack got chicken pox," Cristina said. "Mom, dad, please." She saw her mother and father exchange looks. She knew exactly what that look was about. It was because Owen was an adult and she was still a teenager.

"I am 17 years old," she protested, immediately, even though they didn't say anything. "I am going to be 18 in two months and I am going to college, in a couple of months. Seriously, I am practically an adult."

Owen came out of the kitchen. "I promise I will be the perfect gentleman," he said. "I think it is important that Cristina not miss out on her senior prom. So if it's okay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Yang." There was more silent conversation and uplifting of eyebrows between Joseph and Helen.

Finally, Joseph spoke. "Owen, we know you are a good man. So we trust you with our precious little girl."

"You can trust me, sir," Owen said. "I will take care of her."

"So that means yes!" Cristina screamed. "I get to go to the prom. Woohoo! Mom, we can still do our nail salon appointment."

"Yes, we can, Cristina," Helen said. "I guess we can be on our way. Clarissa and I have discussed everything, already."

"Great," Owen said. "I guess I need to go rent a tuxedo. So, Clarissa and Justin, if you guys can take me to the appropriate store."

"Sure," Justin said. "This is turning out to be an interesting day."

"Oh, Cristina, what color dress are you wearing?" Owen asked. "I have to get the right color tie and the flowers."

"It's red," Cristina said, running up the stairs to change so she could go to the nail salon.

"I will pick you up at seven," Owen shouted after her.

"Okay," was the reply from up the stairs.

"So, let's get you a tux," Justin said, as he, Owen, Clarissa and the baby left the Yang house. Only Joseph and Helen were left in the living room.

"Are we sure about this?" Helen asked her husband.

"She's right; she's nearly 18. She's legally an adult in two months. We have to start trusting her," Joseph said. "Owen has shown that he is a good guy. He is going to be the godfather of my grandbaby. Plus Clarissa and Justin really trust him and they woudn't allow him to be Celina's godfather if they didn't. I am pretty sure that he is not going to try anything. And if he did, my baby girl will call me. She is after all daddy's girl."

"I am glad that you are confident," Helen said. "It makes me feel a lot better." They could hear the pounding of feet from upstairs. They knew what it was. It was the sound of Cristina dancing in her bedroom.

They were right about that. Cristina had put on the music and was dancing, while she changed her clothes. "I am going to prom. I am going to prom. I am going with the most handsome man, there. Everyone will not be able to believe it. Yes, I am going to prom."

She continued to dance around her room.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate when you do so.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Prom

When Cristina came back from the nail salon with her mother, she was so excited. Both she and her mother had pedicures and manicures. Her toenails and fingernails were in red to match her dress. After the salon, they had gone for a great lunch. It had been a good day of laughter and bonding.

As they came in, her father said, "Did you girls have a great time at the salon?"

"Yes!" Cristina exclaimed. Her mother smiled. She certainly had a good time. Now that Cristina was getting older, she and her younger daughter clashed less. Cristina was certainly maturing.

"Jack's mom dropped off the prom tickets," Joseph said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the tickets. "She said that Jack apologized, profusely about getting sick. He really wanted to go to prom with you. He said he hoped that you will have a good time."

"Awww, poor Jack," Cristina said. "He is missing his senior prom. I will give him a call and thank him for sending over the tickets."

"Oh," Joseph said. "He also sent over this." He picked up a single, long-stemmed red rose from the table and handed it to her. Cristina took a whiff of the rose's scent and reveled in its aroma.

"I am definitely going to give him a call," she said. She ran up to her room. Her mom had told her to take a nap and then a shower because the hair stylist and the make-up artist were going to be there in a couple of hours. She lay on her bed and called Jack on her phone.

"Hey, Jack," she said, when he answered the phone. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," he said. "I am just watching my pustules and feeling sorry for myself."

"Thanks for sending over the tickets," she said. "And thank you so much for the rose."

"No worries, Cristina," he said. "Have a great time tonight. Think about me at home, now and then."

"I will," she said. "Feel better, Jack. Bye." They both hung up the phone. She felt sorry for Jack but if he hadn't gotten sick, she would have never been going to the prom with Owen. She couldn't imagine what the other girls would say when they saw him.

She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower. Now feeling fresh and clean and dressed only in her underwear, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep, almost immediately. It was a pleasant sleep and she awoke to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Cristina," her mother said. "The stylist is here." Cristina jumped up from the bed and grabbed her robe. She opened the door for her mother and the familiar face of the stylist, Jeanine, who had done her hair two years ago for her sister's wedding.

"Jeanine," she screamed, happily. "It's you. Thank you for coming." The hairstylist stepped into the room.

"Well, look at you, Cristina. You've grown. And your hair; it is just fabulous," Jeanine said, admiring the young girl's thick, lush curls.

"Well, ever since you thought me how to take care of it, it has been a blessing and not a curse," Cristina said.

"I will just leave you to it, Jeanine," Helen said, as she backed out of the room and closed the door.

After Jeanine worked her magic on Cristina's hair, there was another knock on the door. It was Helen with the make-up artist, Lisa.

"Cristina, your hair looks fabulous," Helen said. "What a wonderful job, Jeanine. Thank you so much."

"You are too kind, Mrs. Yang," Jeanine said, as she packed up all of her tools. She and Helen left Cristina with Lisa.

"So it is a big night, Cristina," Lisa said. "Your mom tells me you're wearing red. That is a lovely color for your hair and complexion. So do you think you can handle a red lipstick?" Cristina nodded. She never wore red lipstick before. She usually wore lipsticks in the pinks or nude range.

"Well, good, so let's get started, then," Lisa said. She closed her eyes and allowed Lisa to do whatever she wanted to her face. After all, it was Lisa, who had made her look so good at Clarissa's wedding. After Lisa had finished her face, Cristina opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. "Gosh, I look so grown up," she said, astonished. "The red lipstick really stands out. It is just awesome."

"Yes, it does," Lisa said. "So as the night goes on, you can use this to freshen up your lipstick." The make-up artist handed Cristina the tube of lipstick. "My gift to you on your prom night."

"Thank you so much," Cristina replied, making a mental note to stuff the lipstick in her evening clutch.

"Have a wonderful night, Cristina," Lisa said, packing up all of her make-up and brushes. "I will tell your mom to come up to help you with your dress." As she left, Cristina again stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It was a far cry from the tomboy she used to be.

Her mom came in the bedroom and gasped at her daughter. "You look so beautiful, Cristina. My little girl looks all grown up. Your dad is going to flip when he sees you. Okay, let's help you get into that dress without messing up your hair and make-up." Helen went to where the red dress was hung up and removed the garment bag and brought the dress to Cristina. Cristina slipped out of her robe and stepped into the dress and pulled it up. After her mother zipped her up, they both admired how stunning she looked in her dress. "Red is indeed your color."

Cristina spun around in her dress. "Your dad is ready with the camera downstairs," Helen said. "Just waiting for Owen to get here," Helen said. They didn't have long to wait when they heard the doorbell.

"He's here, he's here," Cristina said, excitedly. She danced around the room.

"Okay, I am going down. Just put on your shoes and make your entrance, honey," Helen said. She rushed out of the room. Cristina sat on her bed and put on her silver stiletto sandals. Then, she sprayed on some of her favorite perfume. She took in a deep breath, before picking up her silver clutch purse and leaving the room. She gingerly walked down the stairs. She certainly didn't want to fall in front of Owen.

"Ah, there she is," Joseph said. "My little girl." From her perspective, Cristina could see everyone's face, especially Owen's. His mouth had dropped open, slightly and he was in a state of shock. Despite his expression, he looked very handsome in his dark tux and dark red bow tie.

"Wow," Owen said. "You look gorgeous, even better than my prom date back in high school." Cristina blushed.

"Thank you," she said, pleased that she had made a favorable impression on him.

"Okay, pictures now," her dad commanded. She and Owen dutifully went in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, wait," Owen said. "I have the flowers." He tied a corsage made up of red roses and baby's breath on to her wrist. "Now, I think we're ready for our photo." He put his arm around her and Joseph began snapping away.

After being blinded by her dad's endless camera flashes, Cristina said, "I think that is enough, Dad. I think we should leave, now."

As they got into Owen's vehicle, which he had borrowed from Justin, they waved goodbye to her parents.

"I am so glad we were out of there," Cristina said, with a laugh. "My dad would have kept us back, taking photos. He fancies himself a really good photographer."

"I don't mind," Owen said. "By the way, I can't get over how grown up you look. You look absolutely beautiful." Cristina blushed, again.

"Thank you. You look very handsome, too," she told him.

"Thank you, little one," he said. They chatted as they headed to the hotel, where the prom was being held. When they got there, Owen parked his vehicle amongst all of the limos that were there.

"Sorry I couldn't get a limo rented," he told her. "Apparently, all of the limos in this town were all booked. So I borrowed Justin's BMW instead."

"It's okay," she said. "I don't really care if I had a limo or not." He offered her his arm, as they headed to the ballroom. She handed in their tickets and they were ushered to the area where all of the couples were having their picture taken. They did one picture all serious and the next picture, they put on some goofy expressions.

"I hope I get to see what those pictures look like," Owen said with a laugh. He offered her his arm and together, they walked into the main ballroom. "Ah I remember something like this for my senior prom. Love the theme - Midnight Madness." Even as Owen looked around the ballroom, he was pretty oblivious to the stares of the teenage girls around him. Who was that guy, they whispered among themselves. Wasn't she supposed to come with Jack? Cristina could hear the twittering among the girls.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" Owen asked. "I could get you some Coke. I know it is strictly non-alcoholic around here."

"Yes," she said. "Thank you very much." Owen disappeared into the crowd to get something for her. Two of her friends sidled up to her, "Cristina, who is that guy?" Hannah said. "He looks older than us. And so hot in his tux." All three girls giggled.

"I thought you were coming with Jack," Lauren said. "What happened to him?"

"Jack came down with the chicken pox," Cristina said. "Can you imagine? Anyway, my date is Owen Hunt. He is actually a friend of my older sister's. He volunteered to come with me to the prom. It was a spur-on-the-moment decision. When my parents said okay, he went out and rented a tux and even got me a corsage." She showed the girls the rose corsage on her wrist.

"Well, hands down, Cristina, you've got the hottest guy at the prom," Hannah said. "Oh, he's coming back. We'll just go back to our dates, who cannot compare to your guy." The two girls hurriedly left.

"Why did your friends leave?" Owen asked, as he handed her the drink.

"Oh, they're here on their dates. They were just curious about who you were," she said. "You've made quite an impression."

Owen laughed, heartily. "Well, I guess it is because I am with the most beautiful girl here." She blushed.

"You don't have to say these things," she told him. "I'm not."

"But it's true," he said. "You in your red dress are a sight to behold. I am very honored to be seen with you."

She sipped on her Coke. "Do you want to go out there and dance?" she asked, shyly. She remembered how they danced two years ago at Clarissa and Justin's wedding.

"Yup," he said. "I really got some new moves to show you." She laughed. They finished their drinks and then went out on the dance floor. Owen really did have some new moves. "Picked that dance up from a Paris nightclub," he told her. "I was there for a couple of months on a project. I can teach you." He did teach her and soon enough, they were showing other people how to do the dance. It was just so much fun, Cristina thought.

Then, the mood changed as the band switched to a slow, romantic song. "Okay," he said, taking her into his arms. "Remember we danced before so no backing out."

"I am better now," she said. "I have danced with a couple of boys since you. So I know how to slow-dance now."

"You mean you have not been saving your dances for me," he said in mock horror. "Okay, show me what you got."

As they started to dance, there was none of the awkward shyness she had when she was 15 years old. Their dancing was smooth and in rhythm. Owen did notice one difference.

"I just realized that you're taller than what I remembered. Then, you were about the middle of my chest," he said.

"Well, I did grow two inches and I am wearing three-inch heels," she said. "So, therefore, five inches taller than when we last danced."

"If you continue to grow like this, I will have to stop calling you 'little one," he said.

"Don't stop," she said. "It's your special name for me." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," he said. As they danced, he closed his eyes and just let the music flow through his body. They moved together as one and he realized how well she fitted into his arms. It just felt so natural like if they were meant to be, he thought. Then, he opened his eyes. He had to shake himself out of these thoughts. She was only 17 years old, he reminded himself. He couldn't be thinking like this. Even though she was going to be 18 in two months, right now, she was still 17.

She looked up at him with the sweetest of smiles. He couldn't help but smile back. She looked so lovely. "Snap yourself out of it, Hunt," the thought ran through his brain. Still, in the back of his mind, he knew that he was attracted to her.

It was a wonderful night. There was lots of fun, laughter and dancing. Owen proved to be a very attentive date. He made sure that she got food and rested, whenever she got tired. She finally introduced him to some of her friends, who were too awe-struck to speak. It was really sort of embarrassing, Cristina thought.

Some of her friends were going to after-prom parties but Cristina didn't think that Owen would want to do that. As he drove her home, he asked, "Did you have a good time, Cristina?"

"Yes," she said. "It was one of the best times of my life. I will always remember it."

"Great. I am glad that I could have been part of it," he said. "Cristina, I know you're young and you're headed off to college in a couple of months. Can I offer you a piece of advice about boys?" She nodded.

"A lot of boys only want one thing from a girl and you know what that is," he said. Cristina started to grin.

"Well, you don't have to do it, just because they are pressuring you to do it. They use all sorts of manipulation and emotional blackmail just for you to do what they want. So, if a guy is pressuring you, just remember you can always say no," he said, most solemnly. Cristina wanted to burst out laughing because her father had given this same talk when she turned 16.

"Okay, Owen," she said. He wondered why she had such an enigmatic smile on her face.

As he pulled up in front of her house, he got out of the car and opened her door. He helped her out and walked her to her front door. When they got there, he leaned over towards her. Cristina panicked a little bit. Was he going to kiss her? But then, his lips softly brushed against her cheek.

"Good night, Cristina," he said. "I will see you tomorrow at the christening."

"Good night, Owen. Thank you for everything," she told him, as she opened the front door. She stood in the doorway and watched him get back into the car and drive away. She closed the front door, and touched her cheek where his lips had just brushed. She wondered what it would have been like if he had kissed her on her lips, instead. She closed her eyes and imagined it.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I really do appreciate when you take time to leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Christening

It had been a fabulous prom night, Cristina thought, as she and her family were headed to the church for her niece's Celina's christening. She yawned. She still felt sleepy but she couldn't sleep in because of the christening.

She had groaned, when her mother had come pounding on her door to wake her up to get ready for the christening. She was so tired so she dragged herself to the bathroom and forced herself to wake up. Brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower had at least allowed her to keep her eyes open. She needed coffee, she thought. She dressed in a pale yellow dress and put on her a pair of medium-heel sandals. It was spring and she thought she definitely looked spring-like in her choice of outfit. She brushed out her hair and put on some light make-up.

She headed down the stairs, where her father gave her a sympathetic look and poured out a mug of coffee for her. Usually, her parents did not approve of her drinking coffee but today, after her long night out for her prom, she looked like she definitely needed it.

"So I trust that you had a great night," her mother asked. Cristina nodded.

"Yeah, mom. My prom night was fantastic. Owen was a wonderful gentleman and he made sure that I got my drinks and food. Plus he was a big hit with all of the girls and he showed everyone a new dance that he learned in Paris," Cristina said. "I had a great time. I hope he did, too. He said he got a chance to re-live his high school days. And dad, I think you would especially enjoy the fact that he gave me the talk about boys."

Her father looked up interestedly from his paper. "What talk?"

"The same conversation that you and I had last year, when I turned 16 about some boys only wanting one thing from girls. It seems like since I was headed to college in a couple of months, he needed to say that," Cristina chuckled. Joseph smiled. It was evident that he was right about the young man. He had taken a chance on Owen's character when he allowed him to take his precious daughter to the prom. He looked over at Helen with a self-satisfied smile.

"Now that is what I like to hear. He is definitely a fine young man," Joseph said. "He certainly has a good head on his shoulders."

As Cristina thought about the conversation she had her parents as they rode to the christening, she could not help but smile. She was going to see Owen in just a few minutes, she thought. That would be the best part of the christening for her. Then, she remembered that Mindy was going to be there. She sighed. She greatly hoped that Owen was not going to disappear with that insipid creature, after the luncheon today. That would hurt more now than when he had done so, after Justin and Clarissa's wedding.

Her dad parked their vehicle and they all walked into the church. Justin's family, the Morellis were already there. Their clan included his mom and dad and his older brother, Brent, his wife, Shannon and their twin boys, Brandon and Bryan. Owen and Mindy were sitting in a pew and chatting. Cristina shook her head, when she saw them.

"There you guys are," Clarissa said. "You're the last ones to get here." She came rushing forward to greet them. Everyone turned around to look, including Owen. He caught Cristina's eye and his face lit up. "Hey," he mouthed, with a smile.

"Hey," she mouthed back, returning the smile, though she was still not pleased that he had been so cozily sitting in a pew with Mindy.

"Ah, the Yangs are here," Father Assante said. "So shall we get started? Can the godparents and the parents take their place at the baptismal font? Everyone else can take their seats in the pews." Cristina and her parents sat on one side, while the Morellis sat on the other side. Cristina noted that everyone was sitting in the same place they were at Clarissa's wedding, with the exception of herself, of course, since she was a bridesmaid. It was trivial, she knew, but really kind of funny that everyone just automatically drifted to the same spot as before. She smiled to herself.

Owen caught Cristina smiling and wondered what had tickled her fancy. Mindy was next to him, holding baby Celina in her christening dress. Then, Father Assante started.

Cristina yawned. She was still feeling tired. That coffee had not helped her much. Now that she was sitting still and not moving about, she could feel her eyes closing on her. Nobody would notice if she took a little nap, she thought. Though many of her peers were able to stay up very late and still function the next day, Cristina was not among them.

She closed her eyes and could already feel herself drifting off. Owen was supposedly trying to listen to Father Assante state his responsibility as a godparent but he was distracted by Cristina nodding off in the front pew. He wanted to burst out laughing. He, too, was a little tired but it seemed the night out had taken a lot more out of Cristina. Thankfully, the baptism did not take too long. Celina seemed startled as the priest poured a little bit of holy water on her head. She let out a little bit of cry, which was enough to wake Cristina up from her slumber.

Cristina opened her eyes to see the glare on her mother's face. "Cristina," Helen chided her younger daughter. "I would hope that you would stay up long enough for your niece's baptism."

"Sorry, mom but I am still tired," Cristina said. She sighed.

"Well, I hope that you can stay up during the luncheon. I really don't want you falling asleep with your face in the salad," Helen said, under her breath. "I have gone to great trouble to make this an enjoyable luncheon for everybody."

"Yes, mom," Cristina answered, with a resigned tone in her voice.

After the baptism, there were the pictures taken with baby Celina as the star of all the pictures. There was one picture with the Yangs, as well as the proud parents, the godparents and the baby. Cristina stood next to Owen for the picture.

"You look lovely in your yellow dress," he whispered. "But a tad sleepy, I must say. You practically missed the whole christening ceremony." Cristina grunted. He chuckled. With a smile plastered on to her face, Cristina was relieved when the photographer took the picture.

* * *

The luncheon was being held on the Yangs' back patio, where the caterer had set up a very long table with white linen and fresh flowers. The place settings were already laid out. There was very little formality about where people could sit, so everyone grabbed a seat, wherever they could. Coincidentally, Owen was sitting directly opposite Cristina. Mindy had managed to occupy the seat, right next to Owen. All the courses were brought out by two waiters. First was the salad, then the entrée and finally, the dessert. The waiters kept everyone's glasses filled with their beverage of choice.

Mindy, it seemed, was imbibing a little too much of the white wine. She was laughing loudly and grabbing Owen's arm, ever so often. He looked very uncomfortable from all of Mindy's attention and kept removing her hands from his arm. Cristina was not amused but she didn't say anything. It was, after all, his own fault. He was the one who had disappeared with Mindy after the wedding. Mindy probably expected a repeat performance, Cristina surmised.

Every once in a while, Owen would shoot Cristina a wink, a grin or a glance to catch her eye. "So how are you doing today, little one?"

"Tired," she replied. "But you know that already."

"Why are you so tired?" Mindy asked, a little too loudly.

"Senior prom last night," Cristina answered. As if it's any of your business, she added in her mind.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? You're graduating in a couple of weeks, right?" Mindy asked. "I remember the good old days when I was in high school. My prom was the bomb. Who was the lucky guy who escorted you to the prom, Cristina?"

"Actually, I did," Owen said. Mindy looked more than surprised. Her mouth dropped open. It was not an attractive look for her, Cristina thought.

"You did?" Mindy said. "I am sure you drove all of those high school girls crazy." She sounded a little bit lascivious as she said it.

"I am sure not," Owen said. "I am an old guy to them. They wouldn't give me a second look."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Owen," Cristina said, grinning. "Didn't you notice they could barely speak around you? You rendered them speechless. You were a hit, at least, that's what my friends told me."

Owen chuckled. "But was I a hit to my date?" he asked.

"That and much more," she said. She was laughing as she said it to make it sound like a joke but in reality, it was the truth. Owen joined in the laughter but deep down, he hoped it was true.

As Cristina finished up her strawberry cheesecake dessert, she excused herself from the table. Owen gave her a small smile as she left.

She really was going to just wash up but since all the guests were using the half bath downstairs, she went to her room to wash her hands and brush her teeth in her own bathroom. As she came out, she stared at her bed, which looked so inviting. She decided to lie down for a bit. That heavy meal also had her feeling sluggish. She was still feeling sleepy so she thought that maybe, if she took a 20-minute nap, she would be revived and be able to go back down and mingle the guests. Yes, she thought, a power nap would do the trick.

Unfortunately, Cristina's plan did not quite work out, as her 20-minute nap stretched much longer than she expected. Owen had been waiting for Cristina to return but when she did not, he enquired about her absence, especially since Justin and Clarissa were ready to leave.

"Oh, dear," Helen said. "She must have gone to her bedroom for a nap. I am sorry."

"Oh," Owen said. "I wanted to say goodbye. Can I have a piece of paper, please? I want to write her a note."

Helen disappeared into the study and brought back a sheet of blue stationery paper and a matching envelope. "Here, you can use this," Helen said. Owen sat down and wrote a goodbye note to Cristina. He folded the paper and stuffed it in the envelope.

"Can you give her this?" Owen asked. "Just wanted to tell her goodbye. I didn't want to leave without saying that. Justin and Clarissa are dropping me off to the airport. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Yang."

"No problem," Helen said. She watched as Owen, Justin and Clarissa carrying a sleeping Celina left the house. Joseph took it upon himself to drive Mindy home, since he felt that she looked too tipsy to drive. He gave Helen a kiss and said he would take a taxi back. The Morellis said goodbye, thanked Helen for a wonderful luncheon and they all left. The house was very quiet with only Helen and a sleeping Cristina upstairs.

Cristina finally emerged from her slumber. She was feeling a lot refreshed after her nap. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that two hours had passed, since she had gone to her room. She couldn't have slept that long. She rubbed her eyes and ran down the stairs, only to find her mother quietly reading in the living room.

"Mom, mom, where is everybody?" Cristina shrieked. She looked around but no one but her mom was there.

"Oh, they all left," her mother said. "How was your nap?"

"Good," Cristina said, glumly. She had wanted to say goodbye to Owen.

"I have something for you," her mother said, reaching over to the coffee table for an envelope. "Owen left this for you."

Cristina eagerly ran to get the letter from her mom. "Oh, wow, he left me a note," she said, happily. As she turned to go back to her room to read the note, she turned around, "By any chance, did Owen leave with Mindy?" Her voice did not betray her true intentions about wanting to find out this particular tidbit.

"Um, no," her mother replied. "He left with Justin and Clarissa, who were taking him to the airport. In fact, your father took Mindy home, since he thought she looked a little inebriated to drive. He should be back any minute, since he's coming home in a cab."

"Woohoo!" Cristina screamed, as she went back up the stairs. Owen had not gone with Mindy. That was a very good thing.

As she jumped on to her bed, she hurriedly opened the envelope and took out the note. She read it out aloud.

"Dear Little One,

"I am sorry that I did not have the chance to say goodbye to you. I heard you were catching up on some much needed sleep.

"In any case, this is just me wishing you farewell. I cannot say when next I will see you again. My job takes me to many far-flung places around the world, so I am never sure when I will be back home.

"I just wanted to say that I had the most wonderful time at the prom. I was honored to be your date and I am glad you allowed me to share this experience with you.

"So you're going off to college, soon. You're going to have an amazing time. College is a time of exploration and trying to find yourself. Savor everything that college has to offer. Make new friends; experience new things. The four years go by so fast.

"Also, remember what I told you, last night about boys. There are some boys who tell you things that they think that you want to hear so they can get you to do what they want. So don't be swayed by sweet nothings. It is more important that they respect you.

"I will miss you, little one. Take care now.

"Love, Owen."

She read it over again, in her mind. She hugged the note paper to her chest and said, "I will miss you, too, Owen."

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate when you do so. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Career Fair

Nineteen-year-old Cristina was running across the quadrangle. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Rory MacAllister. She checked her cellphone as she ran, in case Rory had sent her any messages.

Then, something caught her attention. There was a career fair going on for seniors in Bowie Hall. A lot of companies had come to her college to recruit possible young employees.

As a sophomore, she wasn't yet interested in being recruited for a job, as yet. She had heard about the career fair. She looked at the time on her cell phone. She had some time to check it out plus the recruiters often had goodies that they were willing to give away. So she entered Bowie Hall to mingle with the seniors.

She collected a tote bag from one company and proceeded to collect pens, caps, t-shirts, golf shirts, even flash drives. She was making out like a bandit, she thought. She could share what she got with Rory. Then, she heard the voice. At first, she wasn't sure it was him. She listened a little more and then followed the sound of the voice.

She wasn't wrong. There he was, Owen Hunt in the flesh. He was chatting with a bunch of seniors about his company Farallon International. He had the students enthralled as he told them tales about his experiences working for his company all over the world. She stood there, quietly, not saying anything and just looking at him. He looked in her direction and spotted her. The recognition on his face was evident, as he broke out into a huge smile. He waved at her and gave her a signal to wait until he was done.

Cristina picked up a Farallon brochure and started reading about the company. Indeed, it was very interesting, so she tucked the brochure into her tote bag. She found that Owen was taking a rather long time in wrapping up his conversation with the group of seniors, which comprised a disproportionate number of girls. Cristina looked at the time on her cell phone, again. She hadn't planned to stay that long at the career fair. Rory must be wondering where she was.

She sighed because she really did want to catch up with Owen. He still seemed to be engrossed in conversation. She turned to leave and started heading to the exit. It was a fight to get through the crowd. Then, she heard his voice calling her name.

"Cristina! Cristina!" There was an urgent tone to his voice. She turned around to see him, trying to make his way through the throng of seniors. When he finally got to her, he said, "Where are you going? I told you to wait until I was done. You can't disappear without saying hello."

"Yes, I know," she said. "But you looked extremely busy and I didn't want to take you away from your main purpose of being here."

"Yes, but I will always have time for an old friend. I will always have time for you," he said, with a soft smile. "Now give me a hug." She came to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So good to see you, little one," he said, as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Though you're not so little anymore, since you are now in college. How old are you, now?"

"Nineteen," she replied. "I am a sophomore. And yes, I know this is for seniors but I couldn't resist collecting all of the goodies from the companies."

"Ah, yes," he said. "Did you collect a t-shirt from us?" She shook her head.

"Well, you have to get one from us," he said. "Come on." He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers and together, they went through the crowd again back to his company's booth. When they got there, he went to the back and pulled out a t-shirt for her, bringing back a small turquoise one for her.

"There you go," he said. "Now you can wear this all over campus. It is one of the few we have in turquoise. Most of the t-shirts we have are black or white. The turquoise will go well with your dark hair." As she put the t-shirt away into her tote bag, he stared at her.

"Thanks," she said. Then, she noticed the way he was looking at her. "What's up? Why are you looking me that way?"

"Oh, it's just that you're so pretty and I just realized you're an adult, now," he said. "I was just remembering when I first saw you when you were 15 years old at the wedding rehearsal."

"Yes, I remember that, too. That was a painful time for me," she said, with a laugh. "I had glasses and braces and I had a pimple on my face."

"Aww, I just remembered you being a cute little kid, who made me laugh," Owen said. "So do you want to grab a drink or something? I will be out of here in 10 minutes."

"I can't," she said. "Only 19, remember. Not old enough to get into a bar. I don't have a fake ID."

"Oh, shoot, I forgot," Owen said. "I really want to catch up. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Well, we could go to this coffee shop. A lot of students go there," she said. "I would just have to tell the person I was going to meet to catch me there. Is that okay?"

"Sure," he said. "That would be wonderful." As Owen went back to answering students' questions, Cristina messaged Rory and told him to meet her at the coffee house. He sent back a message that he would be a little bit delayed, since his experiment had gone awry and he had to start it over. He said it was his lab partner's fault. That worked out fine for Cristina since she and Owen would have time to chat.

She was still checking her phone, when Owen came up to her. "Let's go, Cristina." He took her hand and together, they navigated the crowd until they got to the exit. He released her hand, as they reached outside. It felt strange when he held that hand that way but even stranger, now that he no longer did. They walked together to the coffee house. "It's not far," she told him. "Just about two blocks away."

They walked in companionable silence until they got to the coffee house. She found that her favorite couch was unoccupied. She ordered a French vanilla cappuccino for herself. He said all he needed was an Americano. When they got their coffee, they happily sipped on the warm liquid.

"So I never knew you went to school, here," he said. "This is the happiest coincidence ever."

"Yup, I am doing a business administration major," she said. "With minors in economics and public affairs."

"Ooh, great. Do you want to join our company?" he said, chuckling. "You can build an impressive career, while enjoying seeing the world. Great salary, great benefits, health insurance, housing allowances…" His voice trailed off.

"Are you wearing your recruiting hat right now?" she said, chuckling. "I won't be ready for another two years. By the way, how is it that you are at a recruiting fair?"

"They usually ask some of the younger managers to make appearances since we are closer in age to the people we are recruiting. They think that we will relate better to the seniors. I am just going to be here and at another school. It is just the greatest coincidence that you are going to school here," he said. "I am just so happy to see you."

"Me, too," she admitted. "So after your appearances, what country is your next stop?"

"I am headed to Germany," he said. "That's my next project. So tell me how have you been?"

"I am doing fine. My grades are excellent. My dad told me that he wasn't going to spend $48,000 in tuition per year, if my grades weren't excellent. I live in the dorms, so I don't need to cook. I am on the meal plan. Let me see, my best friend at college is Samantha. She is on my floor in the dorms. I also have a boyfriend. His name is Rory MacAllister. He is a chemistry major. Actually, I was supposed to meet him but his last lab experiment was messed up, so he had to do it over again," she said. "I guess that's it for now."

All Owen heard from that was that she had a boyfriend. "A boyfriend?" he repeated. "You have a boyfriend?" He hoped she did not hear the disappointment in his voice. He thought he hid it well.

"Well, yeah, Owen. I can't remain a naïve teenager forever," she told him. "I need a social life."

"So long have you been with….Rory?" he asked. "Is it serious?"

"Um, Rory and I have been together for about three months," Cristina said. "I don't know if you could call that serious but we like each other and we're having fun going out."

He noted that she used the word "like" and not "love." At least, that was a positive sign.

She continued, "I don't know if it is going to go anywhere but for the moment, we're doing okay. We're young, both 19, so it's not like we know we want to marry each other or spend the rest of our lives together." She shrugged her shoulders. "As I said, just having fun for the moment."

So it wasn't that serious, he thought. In his mind, he was so relieved but he didn't show it. "Oh, okay, so is Rory supposed to still meet you?"

"Yeah, I told him that we were here and he should come here after he is done with his experiments," Cristina said. "I hope he comes soon because I really want him to meet you."

That feeling was not mutual, Owen thought. He wanted as much alone time with Cristina. Well, as much alone time as he could get in a crowded coffee house. They continued to chat about their lives with each other. She told him that his goddaughter, Celina had turned two, some time ago. She was a chatterbox and apparently, had inherited her Aunt Cristina's wild, dark, curly hair. She said it drove Clarissa mad, since her sister only had experience with long, silky, straight hair. Also, Celina didn't much like girly clothes, just like her Aunt Cristina.

"Clarissa says that Celina is more my child than hers," Cristina said, with a laugh. "With my luck, when I have a baby girl, she will probably be all girly like Clarissa and I wouldn't know what to do with her." Owen shared in the laughter. Their good times were interrupted buy the sound of a male voice.

"Oh, there you are, Cristina," the voice said. Both Owen and Cristina looked up at the same time.

"Hey, Rory, finally you are here," Cristina said to her boyfriend. Owen stood up to greet the young man, as he came closer. The lighting in the coffee shop was a little bit dim, so Owen was in for a total shock when he finally saw Rory face to face.

It was like looking at a younger version of himself. Rory, like Owen, was tall and muscular with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rory, too, experienced some shock as he saw Owen.

"Rory, this is a friend of our family, Owen Hunt. He is my niece's godfather," Cristina said, oblivious to the similarities between the two men. "Owen, this is my boyfriend, Rory MacAllister."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said, offering his hand to shake. Owen shook the teenager's hand, saying, "Likewise."

Rory collapsed on the sofa, next to Cristina. Since Rory was now on the sofa with Cristina, Owen found himself ousted and had to find himself a seat in a nearby armchair. "Remind me next time to get a different lab partner. Cummings is a total doofus. Our first results were so far off; we knew we had done something wrong. Turns out Cummings missed out a step, which skewed everything," Rory complained, bitterly.

"But you got the right result in the end?" she asked.

"Finally," he said. "It was torture with that guy and he kept apologizing, which made me even angrier. I would have been here sooner, were it not for him." Rory turned his attention to Owen.

"So, Owen, what are you doing here at our college?" he asked, observing Owen, interestedly. Rory was acutely aware of the fact that both he and Owen shared very similar coloring and a resemblance in facial features.

"I am here with the college career fair. I was drafted by the company to attend a college fair at this school and another one. They think that the seniors would better relate to someone, who is closer to their age," Owen said.

"Oh," Rory said. "So how old are you, may I ask?"

"Twenty seven," Owen said. Rory nodded, feeling a little bit relieved. That was way too old for Cristina, Rory thought. However, the fact that he and Owen were similar looking bothered him, immensely.

Owen, on the other hand, felt differently. The resemblance between him and Rory was heartening. It was as if she had subconsciously sought out someone, who looked just like him.

It gave him hope.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate when you take the time to do so.**


	7. Chapter 7 Schoolgirl Crush

Rory put his arm around Cristina and pulled her close. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"So, Owen, what exactly do you do at your company?" Rory asked.

"I am a project manager. Our company handles major construction projects across the globe," Owen said. "I am usually out of the country and it's only on the rare occasion do I get to come back home."

"Yup," Cristina said. "The last time I saw Owen was about two years ago. He took me to my prom."

"What?" Rory answered. "Your prom?" He then turned his attention to Owen. "Didn't you find it a little bit juvenile for you, given you were probably much older than all of the kids at the prom?"

"Well, I did recognize the age difference," Owen said. "But I was just helping Cristina out. Her prom date got chicken pox and she didn't have a date. So I volunteered to take her. Rented a tux and bought a corsage. I think she enjoyed it." He gave her a warm smile. Cristina returned the smile.

Rory noticed the smiles, immediately. He intertwined his fingers with hers, as he grabbed her hand to hold. Owen noticed the action and could read that the boy viewed him as a competitor for Cristina's affections.

"Oh, Owen was a great hit at the prom, Rory. All of the girls loved him," Cristina said.

"I see," Rory responded. Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress.

"Are you guys okay? Anything else?" she asked.

"Just a vanilla latte with soy milk," Rory replied. The waitress wrote down his order on her pad, then turned to Owen and immediately noticed his resemblance to the younger man.

"Oh, my God, are you two related?" she asked, taking in the fact that the two men were tall with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No," Rory and Owen said in unison. They were both emphatic as they said it.

"No relation at all," Rory said, firmly. It was only then that Cristina actually noticed how similar Owen and Rory looked in terms of coloring, facial features and body type.

"Oh," she said. She blushed. She knew that both men had obviously noticed the resemblance. She also realized what subconsciously she had done. She knew why she was so attracted to Rory from the first time that she met him. She felt her face was burning with embarrassment.

"Just wow," the waitress said. "No relation. They always say that you have a doppelganger out there. It looks like you two guys found yours."

Owen knew that Cristina felt embarrassed, so he wanted to save her a little. "We're not so similar," he said. "I am eight years older. Got a few more miles on me. Rory is just still a spring chicken."

"Yeah, whatever you say, sir," the waitress said. "Any new orders?" Owen and Cristina shook their heads. "Okay, coming right back with that vanilla latte with soy milk." She happily left, completely oblivious about the uncomfortable situation she had created with her comments about the two men.

There was an awkward silence among the three of them. Owen looked at Cristina, who was trying to look elsewhere.

"So I guess I will be taking my leave, now, since Rory is here," Owen said. "Cristina." She was forced to look at him because he said her name.

"Yes," she said, softly. It was barely audible.

"I am leaving in the morning. I am staying at the Knights Hotel in Room 211. So maybe you can give me a call. I am checking out at 9 a.m. before we take our career caravan to our next school," he said. She nodded.

"Bye, Owen," she said. He waved at her before he left the coffee house. He really hoped that she would call before he left, the next day. As he looked back at her, it was obvious to Owen that Rory was starting to ask a lot of questions about the strange older man, who looked liked him.

* * *

Owen woke up the next morning and started packing up all of his stuff into his small suitcase. He didn't have much with him. Just a couple changes of clothes for the days that he would be at the schools. He took a shower, changed his clothes, lay back in bed and waited for Cristina's call. He looked at the hotel room phone, trying to will it to ring. He looked at his watch. It was already 8.30 a.m. The group was going to check out at 9 a.m. and then grab breakfast before they left.

"Come on, Cristina," he said. "Wake up and give me a call." By 8.55 a.m, the phone still had not rung. He sighed. He might as well head down to the front desk to check out of his room. He got off from the bed, got his suitcase and gave the room a final examination to ensure that he had not left anything behind. He turned the door handle and was pleasantly surprised to see Cristina, as she was about to knock on his door.

"You're leaving?" she asked, a little woefully. Owen smiled and pulled her into the hotel room.

"I will always have time for you," he said. "I am so happy to see you. I was waiting for you to call and when I couldn't wait anymore, I decided to check out." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. They stayed like that for about two minutes, before he finally released her.

"I wanted to come say goodbye in person," she said. "I don't think it ended very well, last night."

"So did Rory have a lot of questions about me?" he asked. He knew that was probably the case but he asked, anyway. She sat on the bed and nodded.

"He started giving me the third degree about you. He wanted to know everything I knew about you," she said. She let out a huge sigh. "I guess it's my fault. I didn't even know I was doing it when I did it."

"Doing what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Choosing to date a guy that looks like you," she said. "When I first saw Rory, there was an instant attraction. I didn't even see it, until last night, when the waitress pointed it out. Of course, the two of you saw it instantly. I guess I was kind of denying it in a way."

She sighed, again.

"I think it is because I have always had a huge crush on you. I probably still do," she finally admitted. Owen could not help but smile. "Ever since I was 15 years old, you've always been my dashing, handsome Prince Charming. I have always idealized you. You were so great to me at Clarissa's wedding. I couldn't imagine why you would take notice of me.

"And then, you took me to the prom, when I was 17. You were definitely the embodiment of Prince Charming, coming to rescue me. So I couldn't help but have a huge crush on you. I still have the note that you left for me. I have always treasured it."

Owen was going to say that even though he was eight years older, he too, had felt a connection between the two of them. He started to open his mouth but she continued to speak.

"But it's not fair to Rory, I know that," she said. "He was upset and hurt, last night. I had to admit that I had a crush on you. But it's just a schoolgirl crush, right?" Her eyes begged for reassurance that it was only that. Owen didn't know quite what to say, at first. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't a schoolgirl crush and that he felt the same way about her. But then again, what was it he could offer her?

As much as he wanted her, it was unrealistic to imagine that they could have a relationship. He was always gone somewhere and he probably would not be able to see her, much. Yes, he thought, she was better off with Rory, who could be with her, everyday and could take her out on dates. She deserved that, he thought. She should be able to enjoy her college life and have fond memories of it. Rory could give her that.

So instead of saying what he felt for her, Owen decided to do what say what he thought was best for her. "Yes, it probably is, Cristina," he said. "Just a schoolgirl crush. You probably just feel that way because I took you to the prom. But I am a grown man. You're still in school and you're going to be in school for a couple of years. Rory is what you need, right now."

Cristina's eyes lit up. She felt so relieved. Owen had agreed that it was just a crush – an infatuation with an older man. "Thank you," she said. "That helps me put my mind at ease."

Owen cried silently on the inside but he kept his voice steady, as he spoke. "Well, I am going to meet my colleagues for breakfast. Do you want to join us?"

"Do you think that they would mind?" she asked. "I am quite hungry. I tried to get across here in time before you left that I didn't have anything to eat."

"Of course not," he said. "Let's go." He led her out of the room and they walked to the elevator. Cristina chatted, continuously, but Owen wasn't really listening. He was thinking about the decision he had just made to leave her be. There was time, he tried to reassure himself. There would be time for her to grow up some more.

When they got to the lobby, Owen checked out at the front desk and then, the two of them went to the restaurant. He spotted his colleagues and went to their table. "Hey, guys," he said. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a friend."

"No, no," said a brunette with green eyes. "Please sit. My name is Lindsay Welch. And what's your name, hon?"

"Cristina Yang," Cristina answered.

"So judging from how young you look, I am going to guess you're a college student," a dark-haired man said. "Lloyd Fleischman is the name, by the way."

"Yes, I am," Cristina said. "Sophomore. You guys were at my school, yesterday."

"Well," Lindsay said. "You come work for us, when you graduate. You'll enjoy it. Owen and I have worked a couple of projects, together. We always have a good time, don't we, Owen?"

"Yes, Lindsay," Owen said. He poured coffee for both Cristina and himself. "It's a buffet breakfast, Cristina, so just grab what you want. I will join you in a bit. I just need to get some coffee in myself." Cristina eagerly got up to check the buffet table. Owen sipped his coffee and watched her from across the room.

"Owen, don't tell me you slept with that teenager, last night," Lindsay said, chortling as she said it. Owen gave her a steely look.

"She is the younger sister of a friend of mine," Owen said. "I have known her since she was 15. She just came to say goodbye to me before we left. It's rare that we get to see each other. I haven't seen her in two years."

"It's just that you have this wistful look in your eyes," Lindsay said. "Very loving look."

"Me? Wistful look? Don't be ridiculous," Owen denied it. "But I have great affection for Cristina. She is like a little sister to me."

"Okay, whatever you say, buddy," Lindsay said, shoving a forkful of eggs into her mouth. But she knew she wasn't wrong about these things.

* * *

After breakfast, Owen and his colleagues put their suitcases in their rental car. Lloyd and Lindsay got in the car while Owen said goodbye to Cristina. "So how are you going to get back to the dorm?" Owen asked.

"I drove," she told him. "It's okay. I am parked, across there." He took her in his arms and gave her a hug, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Goodbye, Cristina," he said. "Till we meet again."

"Yes," she said. "I am sure that's going to happen." He got in the back seat of the rental car and waved, as they took off. He gave her a final look before turning around.

As Cristina waved goodbye to him, she thought about what Owen had said that she had a schoolgirl crush. Even though she was glad that he said that, she still wasn't sure. Somehow, it still felt like love.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate them. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Funeral

Twenty-one-year-old Cristina put on her black dress and brushed out her dark curls. She found a pair of black pumps and stuffed her feet inside of them. It was going to be a long day, she knew, so she wore the most comfortable dress shoe that she had. She was wearing pantyhose – something she really hated but it made her looked really pulled together.

She was home from school. Usually, being at home meant it was a happy occasion. Not this time as it was indeed a very sad occasion. The Yang family was going to a funeral that day.

Justin's dad, Angelo had passed away from an aneurysm. It had been very sudden. All of the Morellis had been shaken to the core. Justin was in a total meltdown and by extension, Clarissa, too, since she had to offer her husband her full support. It was also quite a stressful time for Clarissa since she was pregnant with her second child. Since Justin was occupying her entire attention, Cristina had been given the job of taking care of her four-year-old niece Celina for the day.

Cristina smiled when she thought about Celina. Everyone always mentioned how much Celina was like Cristina. Like her aunt, she eschewed the fancy girly clothes and fought vehemently, when her mother put her in a dress. She also possessed her aunt's curly hair but her facial features were more of a mixture of Morelli and Yang. Cristina was pretty sure that Clarissa had probably dressed Celina in a black dress for the funeral and she was going to be a handful for Cristina to handle.

Cristina went down the stairs, where her parents were waiting for her to go to the church for Angelo's funeral service. They both got up from their armchairs, as soon as they saw her.

"Clarissa just called. They are already at the church. She wants us to come and take Celina as possible," Helen said. "The Morellis are a total mess."

"Okay," Cristina said. "Let's go." The three of them headed out to the church, where Clarissa and Justin had married and where Celina had been christened. Her parents took their seats midway amongst the pews. They didn't really want to be too near the front where the Morellis and all of their extended family were. They did not want to intrude on their grief. Helen wiped a tear away, as she took her seat. She had liked Angelo – he had been a jovial character. She felt so sorry for Melina, Angelo's wife and Justin's mother. His death had been so sudden. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if she lost her husband like that. She grabbed Joseph's hand and squeezed it.

"Cristina, go to Clarissa and get Celina," her mother ordered. Cristina got up and went to the front of the church where the Morellis were.

"Clarissa, I have come for Celina," she said, softly to her sister.

"Oh, thank God, you're here," Clarissa said. Cristina gave her sister a soft kiss on the cheek. "She has been fidgeting, ever since we got here. Where's mom and dad?" She handed over the little girl to her aunt. Cristina gestured with her head to the spot where their parents were seated.

"Aunty Cristina," Celina said, with a smile. She really hadn't a clue about what was going on. She had been told that Grandpa Angelo had died but when they took her to look at him in his coffin, he looked to be sleeping. She didn't quite understand the concept of dying. Cristina took Celina's hand and they went back to where the Yangs were seated.

"Granddad, Grandmom," Celina said, speaking a little too loudly, when she saw her grandparents.

"Shhh," Helen said, as she put her granddaughter to sit down. "We can't be too loud." The bell rang so they knew the funeral service was going to start. As the priest entered, the choir started with a hymn. It was a very pleasant service with lots of songs and celebration of Angelo's life. Both Justin and his brother, Brent spoke about their dad and what lessons he taught them, growing up as little boys and then as grown men with their own families.

The Yangs were having a hard time with Celina, who couldn't see very well, and decided to stand up on the pew. When her dad went to the front to speak about his dad, she yelled out, "Daddy." It was a moment of lightness in the church, as everyone got a small laugh out of that. By the end of the funeral service, Celina had taken off her shoes and her hose and was sitting barefoot next to Cristina. Cristina struggled to put on back the child's hose and shoes.

"Cristina, would you hurry up?" Helen said with an exasperated tone in her voice. "Everyone is leaving to go to the cemetery. You shouldn't have allowed her to take them off." Cristina shook her head. It was difficult to stop Celina from doing anything and she allowed her to take them off because it was the only way to keep her quiet.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Yang," a familiar voice said. "I will take Cristina and Celina to the cemetery. I would like to spend some quality time with my goddaughter."

Cristina looked up. She knew that voice, immediately. The light from the stained glass windows had an eerie glow around his head. "Owen," she said. He gave her the warmest of smiles.

"Oh, okay, Owen," Helen said. She and Joseph hustled out of the church to join the rest of the people at the funeral.

"Hey," he said. "Aren't you going to introduce me to my goddaughter? I haven't seen her since she was a baby."

"Celina, this is your godfather, Uncle Owen," Cristina told the little girl. Celina didn't really know Owen all that much. She had seen his picture and she received presents from him for her birthday and at Christmas.

"Hello, Uncle Owen," Celina said, shyly, at the tall man with the strawberry blonde hair.

"Hello, Celina," Owen said. He sat down and waited until Cristina managed to put the shoes back on Celina's feet. Cristina got up and breathed a sigh of relief. Celina held on to Cristina's hand and together, they walked out of the church with Owen. Almost everyone had already left, except for a few stragglers.

"This is my rental," Owen said, when they got to a mid-size sedan. Cristina strapped Celina in the back seat before she took the passenger seat next to Owen. As they drove off, Cristina said, "I didn't know you were coming for the funeral."

"Yes, well, Clarissa called me and told me that Justin needed my support," Owen said. "So I hopped on to the next flight back to the US."

"Where are you these days?" she asked. It was always some exotic locale.

"I am working in Buenos Aires, these days. A great city," Owen said. "You should visit it, one day."

"Yeah, I should," she said. "You're always working in some wonderful place."

"Well, not all of the places, I have worked, have been wonderful," he reminded her. "But I have been lucky. So what about you? Shouldn't you be graduating around now?"

"Yes, I am," she said. "Actually, I am graduating in two days. I just had to come home for this funeral and then I go back and pack up my stuff and then, I have the graduation ceremony."

"Wow, so what's the plan after graduation?" he asked.

"Well, I had a couple of interviews," she told him. "I have had second interviews at three companies. So hoping it is positive from one of them." She didn't tell him that one of the companies at which she had interviewed, was Farallon, Owen's company.

"Good, that sounds good," he said. "You're a very smart girl. I am pretty sure one of those companies is going to grab you up." Then, he paused. "How's Rory?"

"Oh, Rory. He and I have been on the outs, lately," Cristina said. "It's okay, though. He's taken a job in the UK at a chemical company, there."

"So you're no longer with Rory," he said. "Hmmm." She wondered what that "hmmm" meant. At the cemetery, she, Owen and Celina followed the crowd, there. The priest was saying a few words before they lowered Angelo's coffin into the ground. Then, all the members of the family started throwing flowers on to the coffin. Cristina carried Celina forward, so she, too, could throw a white rose on her grandfather's coffin.

"Tell your grandpa 'goodbye'," she told the child.

"Goodbye, Grandpa," Celina said. The little girl suddenly burst into tears as she realized what it all meant. She was never going to see Grandpa Angelo ever again. She buried her face in her aunt's dress. Cristina picked up the crying girl and tried to comfort her. Owen came up to them and gave the two of them a hug.

"Where we're going, now?" Owen asked.

"To the Morelli house," Cristina said. "For some food and comfort. My mom made a casserole."

"Okay," Owen said. The three of them bundled into his rental car and headed to the Morelli house. They managed to get a good parking spot on the street. As they entered the house, Cristina turned to Owen and told him that her mother probably expected her to serve food and make coffee. "Would you be able to stay with Celina?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure," Owen said. "I will spend some wonderful time with this little cutie." He and Celina wandered off to the back porch, where there were some other kids playing in the backyard. He sat on a bench and observed the little girl with hair just like Cristina's. He had been there for about 45 minutes when Cristina came out with a tray with three small plates and glasses of lemonade.

She sat down next to Owen. "I finished serving everyone. So I thought I would just come out here and spend some time with you guys." She called out to Celina, who came running from the backyard. Celina's hose was dirty and torn. Cristina shook her head. Clarissa was going to freak when she saw the state that Celina was in.

The three of them sat on the bench and silently ate. Owen didn't realize how hungry he was. He had come straight from the airport to the funeral. He had changed into a suit in an airport bathroom for the funeral and then picked up his rental car. When he had got to the church, the service had already started, so he had slipped into a pew at the back of the church. He looked around to see if he could recognize anyone. He saw the Morellis at the front. He could see Justin's head on Clarissa's shoulder. He also saw Mindy, who was nearer the front with the Morellis. He hoped he could avoid her. Even though the last time they had met was about four years ago, Mindy had gotten drunk at the christening luncheon. He knew that it was because he hadn't paid her much attention.

Then, he saw her. Cristina. He could never mistake that magnificent head of curls, anywhere. She seemed to be having a rough time, controlling a little girl, who had the same head of curls. He knew that it had to be Celina, his goddaughter. It made him want to burst out laughing, when he saw the two of them, together, especially when the little girl called out to her father, when he took the pulpit to speak about his dad.

Owen looked across at Cristina, now. She was getting to be so beautiful, he thought. She was 21, soon to be 22. She was a young woman on the verge of discovering everything of what life has to offer. She caught him, staring at her. They both smiled.

"I was thinking about something. I don't know if you have any time for this because I know you're always off somewhere. Remember, I told you that I was graduating in two days. Well, Mom, Dad, Clarissa and I are flying out tomorrow for my graduation. Justin was supposed to come, too, but with his dad's sudden death, he isn't in too much of a celebratory mood. He's staying home with Celina." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to my graduation," she said. "I have this extra ticket that was supposed to be for Justin. They gave us tickets to limit the number of people, who could attend." She looked at him, pleadingly. He paused, thinking. His silence was killing her.

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to do so," she said.

"Of course, I want to come," he said. "I am just making arrangements in my head. Yes, Cristina, I will come to your graduation. Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Her happiness was evident.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate them very much.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Graduation

Cristina got up for the last time in her apartment. She stretched and yawned. Today was going to be her graduation. She, her parents and Clarissa had taken a trip back to her school for the graduation, the day before. Her family was staying at a hotel. Owen, who was also coming for the graduation, got on a later flight but since there were so many family members of graduates in town, accommodation was scarce. Cristina said that Owen could stay on her couch, if he didn't mind spending one night there.

Owen was okay with it. He wasn't really fussy. He spent the evening, helping her pack her belongings. Since the apartment came furnished, it was just her books, personal belongings, computer and printer. There were also lots of mementos from her school like the college pennant and tickets from football games. They also found clothes in her closet that obviously that did not belong to her. They were Rory's clothes – a couple of football jerseys and a pair of jeans. She packed those away in a box to give them back to him. She sighed as she had folded them away. She had great affection for Rory. They were a couple for more than two years. Still, they had never really gotten over the fact that one of the reasons that she had chosen to go out with him, initially, was his great resemblance to Owen Hunt. When he had told her that he had got the job with the chemical company in the UK, she congratulated him but they both knew that it was over. There was no acrimony over their break-up. They just knew that it was time.

Cristina brushed her teeth and headed out of her bedroom. Owen was still asleep on the couch, she noted. She went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Armed with two cups of coffee, she went and sat down on the edge of the sofa, where Owen slept. She put down the cups on the coffee table and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting there. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. "Good morning."

"I've brought you some coffee," she said, handing him the coffee. He raised himself up and took the cup of coffee from her. He took a sip of the hot liquid. It felt good going down.

"Thank you," he said, looking around at all of the boxes. "We really stayed up late, packing you up. Have we got everything?"

"Well, mostly," she said. She found herself staring at his bare muscled chest. She couldn't help herself since it was right in front of her. He followed her gaze and he chuckled.

"So what are the plans for the day?" he asked. She broke away her glance from his chest and looked at his face.

"Well, we're going to meet my parents and Clarissa for breakfast. Then, we're going to head over to the school for the ceremony. Pretty glad that it is a morning ceremony," she said. "So we are just going to get dressed for the ceremony after we have our coffee. So dibs on the shower first."

"Hey, it's your apartment; you can have dibs on everything," Owen said.

"Well, it won't be my apartment for much longer," Cristina said. "After today, it's not going to be mine, again. Going back home to my bedroom, where all my teenage things are still there. Hopefully, I get a job soon and I can move out of there. After basically four years of living on my own, it's hard to go back to my parents."

"Yup," he said. "As soon I got my job with Farallon, I was out of my parents' home. However, after living out a suitcase for so long, I do realize that my parents' home is still essentially my home. I don't own a house back in the US. Maybe when I get married, I will think about buying a house."

"Oh," she said. She didn't want to think about the possibility of Owen getting married. She drained her coffee cup and announced that she was going to take a shower. She got up and left him there. Owen had the rest of his coffee and stretched. He carried both their coffee cups to the kitchen, where he washed them. He put the cups into a box of her dinnerware. He remembered the days when he and Justin shared an apartment and when they finally moved out, after they graduated. Cristina certainly had a nicer apartment than the one in which he and Justin shared. Those were good days, he thought. It was so full of promise and new beginnings. He wondered what sort of jobs Cristina had interviewed for. She should consider working for his company, he thought. It was pretty exciting. She should go for the adventure, he thought.

It wasn't too long when Cristina came back out from her bedroom. She was wearing a grey dress and carried her gown and cap on a hanger. "Your turn," she said.

"You look nice," he said, admiring her dress and how her fluffy curls framed her face.

"Thank you," she said, as he passed her to go to the bathroom. "There's a towel out for you." It was a full half-hour before he emerged from her bedroom. His hair was still damp but he was nicely dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants.

"You look nice," she said, repeating what he had said earlier.

"Thank you," he said. "I am ready to go if you are." They left the apartment and met her family at a lovely little bistro.

After everyone got their food, Helen remarked that it was so good of Owen to join them on this occasion. "It seems that you are there for our major family occasions, Owen," he said.

"I guess it's I am such good friends with Justin and Clarissa," Owen said. He looked at the young woman sitting next to him. "And Cristina, too, of course. I am very proud of her and I was so pleased that she asked me to her graduation."

"Hmmm," Joseph said. He was aware that Owen had spent the night in Cristina's apartment, when he couldn't get a hotel room on such short notice. He was there when Cristina had offered Owen her couch. Joseph wondered if there was something going on between his younger daughter and this 29-year-old man. He wondered why at 29, this young man did not seem to be moving any closer to commitment with a woman. After all, he was the same age as Justin and Clarissa, who were married for six years and had one child and another on the way.

"So your job keeps you on the move?" Joseph asked Owen. "It must be hard to date."

"Ah, yes," Owen replied. "It is hard to date but I do get the chance to date." Cristina was surprised. She hoped that it didn't show on her face. But then again, she shouldn't feel this way. She had been dating Rory for two years.

"Oh, good," Joseph said. "Then, maybe some time in the future, we might be attending your wedding to some fine young lady." He laughed. Everyone did, except Cristina.

When they got to the graduation, Cristina took her place among the other graduates. She spotted Rory and told him that she had a box of his clothes and she would drop them off at his apartment, before she left. He said that was fine. He had noticed that Owen was seated with the Yang family. The guy never gives up, Rory thought. The specter of Owen Hunt had hung over his and Cristina's relationship for two years. He knew his girlfriend had a crush on the older man and Rory had not been able to get past that.

The graduation ceremony was actually quite interesting. The guest speaker was a famous film director, who had attended the school as an undergraduate. Once or twice, Cristina glanced around to look at Owen. He was always there with a grin and a wave. As the graduates crossed the stage to receive their diplomas, he wanted to clap for her but they had been advised that there would be no applause until they were done. He was ready with the applause when the final graduate Agnes Zerbinski had received the diploma. The entire gathering got up and applauded their young ones. She looked back at him and he mouthed the word, "Congrats" to her.

After the graduation ceremony, the Yangs and Owen had lunch at a restaurant. They weren't the only graduate's family at the restaurant. It was filled with a lot of graduates and their families, so the place was noisy and there was little time to talk.

Then, it was off to the airport for Cristina's parents and sister. Owen and Cristina returned to her apartment, where they packed all of her boxes in her car. She returned the apartment keys to the building supervisor and left her forwarding address. She was going to take the road trip back home but not before dropping off Owen at the airport for his flight back to Argentina.

They had to make one stop at Rory's apartment. She and Owen climbed the three flights of stairs to Rory's apartment on the third floor. She knocked since Owen was holding the box. Rory opened the door. He, too, was packing up his stuff.

"As promised, Rory," she said. "I am dropping off your clothes." Owen handed him the box and nodded.

"Thanks, Cristina," Rory said. "Thanks, Owen. So are you driving back home, Cristina?"

"Yup," she said. "After I drop Owen off at the airport. He is going back to Buenos Aires."

"Buenos Aires! Wow, that's cool," Rory said. "You really do go to great places, Owen."

"Well, I hear you're off to the UK. You must be pretty excited. That's a wonderful place, too," Owen said.

"Yes, I am. Thank you," Rory said. He put down the box and opened his arms. It was clear that he wanted to hug Cristina. She came to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was true that they still had great affection for each other.

"Good luck, Rory," she said. He kissed her on the top of her head and said, "You, too."

As he released Cristina, he offered his hand for Owen to shake, which he did. "Good luck, Rory," Owen said.

"You take care of her," Rory said. "This girl is a gem."

Neither Owen nor Cristina said anything but they both realized that Rory thought that they were a couple. They both bade goodbye to him and then, they left.

It was a quiet drive to the airport as they both thought about what Rory had mistakenly surmised. She dropped him off in front of the terminal. He grabbed his carry-on suitcase from the back seat, since the trunk was filled with boxes.

"So I guess this is good-bye again," Owen said. He took her in his arms and hugged her. He released her and they looked at each other.

"We keep saying goodbye to each other," she said. "You know Rory thought that we were a couple."

"Yes," he said. "I gathered that."

"So why don't we?" she asked.

"Don't we what?" he replied.

"Be a couple," she said. "I like you. You like me. We could be a couple." She then suddenly grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and reached up and kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed back. Then, he suddenly pulled away.

"I am sorry, Cristina. As much as I would like to, I can't do this," he said. She stepped back, confused. She knew he had kissed her back. What was he talking about?

He continued, "Remember when your dad asked me whether I was dating at breakfast today? I am dating someone right now. You remember Lindsay. You met her two years ago." Her expression turned to one of embarrassment. Her cheeks burned. She had just put herself out there. She had actually kissed him and now, he was telling her that he was dating someone. She backed away, suddenly from him and then jumped in her car, immediately starting it.

"Cristina!" he called after her but she had already driven away. The tears were hot on her face, as she drove away.

Owen watched in dismay as the car drove away. He whispered to himself, "Cristina, let me break up with her, first."

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate them.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Meeting in Houston

Twenty-three-year-old Cristina glanced over at her boyfriend, Adam Kim, as he drove the rental car. He looked over at her and grinned. They had just flown in from their latest project in Mexico to their company's head office in Houston, Texas. She was a junior project manager and he was a construction engineer at Farralon International. They had met on the Mexican project, six months ago and had started dating about four months ago.

Her parents were pleased that she was dating a nice Korean guy. Well, actually, he was only half Korean. His mother was Irish and while he had dark hair and brown eyes, his facial features were a mix of Irish and Korean. He was quite good-looking. Joseph had said that at least he was half-Korean, he could understand all of the family traditions and food and therefore, he didn't have to explain things to him, like he had to do with Justin.

She thought back to the day when she was offered this job at Farallon. She had hesitated at first because it was where Owen also worked. But the company offered such great learning opportunities, a chance to work all over the world and great benefits. Owen had been right about that.

Ah – Owen, she thought. The last time she saw him had been that fateful day at the airport, where she had told him that she wanted them to be a couple. She still felt embarrassed whenever she thought about it. When she had finally got home after her long road trip, she got a visit from Clarissa who said that Owen had wanted her to call him. Clarissa gave Cristina the phone number that Owen was using in his job in Buenos Aires. When Clarissa had left, she had stared at the phone number for a long time. But she never used it. It was too embarrassing. She had put herself out there and had been shot down.

Adam parked his rental car and together, they showed their company ID to the security guard in the lobby. He ran them through his system and they were allowed to enter the building. "The meeting is on the 12th floor," he told them and pointed out the elevators to them. It was rare that they would ever come to Farallon's Houston headquarters, so they were not too familiar with the layout. When they got to the 12th floor, they were ushered to a very large meeting room. They were not the only ones as there were people from all of the different projects from around the world. It was only the American employees who were based outside of the United States that were at this meeting.

Adam got her a cup of coffee and a Danish pastry from the table with refreshments. He sat down next to her. "This must be very important," Adam said. "It's like everybody is here from overseas."

"I think so," she said. She was worried. If it were that all of the employees from overseas projects were here, then that probably meant that Owen was going to be here, too. She stared around the room, looking for that head of strawberry blonde hair. She didn't see it. He probably hadn't arrived as yet.

There was some activity at the front of the room, so she and Adam straightened up and paid attention. It was the CEO of their company, Fergus Robinson. He was an older man with brown hair, slightly graying at his temples. He was quite tall, about six foot four. Cristina knew that if she stood up next to him, he would dwarf her.

"Good to see you all and thank you for coming here for this meeting. I know it was a mighty task for some of you, given that you are in the middle of some major projects," Mr. Robinson said. "I know it was short notice but this is very important."

He continued, "Farallon has had an eye on expanding the company into new regions. It's the only way we can grow. To this end, Farallon has decided to merge with Wexler International." There was an audible gasp around the room, as Wexler had been Farallon's major rival for many of the project. They had won a few, while Wexler had won others.

"I know that this might come as a shock for some of you, since we have been bitter competitors with Wexler for many years. However, it was decided by the two boards that instead of fighting with each other, it would be to the benefit of all if we joined forces. We will not be undercutting each other on our projects. As of Monday of next week, the company will now be called Farallon Wexler International," Robinson said. "I guess many of you will have questions. So please use the microphones that have been set up in the aisles."

There was a murmur and a shuffling of feet, as people lined up to use the microphone. Then, she saw him - Owen. He was the first one at the mic on the left aisle. She shrunk down as low as she could on her seat. Adam looked at her, wondering why she was all scrunched up on her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "What are you doing? Sit up straight."

"Um, nothing," she said, as she straightened herself up. She knew she looked ridiculous.

Owen started speaking into the microphone. His voice boomed across the large room. "How does this merger affect our operations and projects overseas?"

Robinson spoke, "For now, it won't have that much effect. There will be some initial teething problems. We are aware of that. But eventually, we hope that there will be Wexler personnel on Farallon projects and vice versa. We have to fully integrate our projects." As Owen turned away from the mic to go back to his seat at the rear of the room, he spotted the head of curls sitting in the middle of one of the rows. She was staring straight ahead. He knew who it was immediately. He smiled to himself. Cristina. He hoped that she would look at him but she kept staring straight ahead. Never mind, he thought, he would catch up with her after the meeting. He wondered who was the young man next to her.

Robinson was being constantly peppered with questions from employees. It went on like this for about an hour and a half. He eventually had to say that he was tired and had to cease with the Q&A session. However, he told them that there would be a gathering – a getting to know you event – to be held at the Hotel Marymount. It would be the overseas employees of Wexler and Farallon and the attire was cocktail wear. The event was to start at 8.30 p.m.

"Oh, great," Adam said. "We can finally get some drinks and food out of this. Party!" Cristina groaned.

"I didn't bring that kind of dress," she said. "I wasn't expecting to go to a party."

"No problems," Adam said. "We can go to the Galleria and get a dress for you. I will probably just to try and rent a suit. We can get you something short, hot and red." Cristina groaned again. She hated this extra expense.

After the meeting ended, she and Adam made their way out of the room. He said he had to use the restroom and he would be right back. Cristina tried to make herself look as inconspicuous as possible, so she wouldn't draw the attention of Owen. She leaned against a wall and stared at her shoes. It was then that she heard his voice.

"I have been looking for you," he said. She slowly looked up and found herself drowning in his blue eyes. He was as handsome as ever.

"Oh, hey, Owen," she said, hoping that she sounded casual. "How are you?"

"I am doing fine," he said. "I thought I might see you here, today. Justin told me that you had joined the company after graduation. Was I right about it?"

"Yup, it's a great company," she said. "You were right. I joined for the adventure." She wondered why Adam was taking so long. She needed him to rescue her.

"So where are you based?" he asked. "I am currently in the Philippines."

"Mexico," she said. "I have been there for six months." Where the heck was Adam?

"Good," he said. "So are you attending the gathering tonight? I hope we can chat some more there. There are quite a few things that I want to ask you." She knew exactly what he wanted to ask. He wanted to know why she never called him.

"Um, yes. Just heading to the Galleria to get a dress," she said. "I never expected to have to go to a party."

"Yes, that was a surprise," Owen said. "Good, I will see you then." He walked away and Cristina sighed. Adam came back with a smile on his face.

"Why did you take so long?" she asked him. He could have saved her, earlier.

"I am sorry but I met one of my old classmates from college in the restroom. We were having a great chat, reminiscing about the good old days," he said.

"Is it really necessary that we attend this party tonight?" she asked. Maybe she could avoid attending at all. "So I won't have to go shopping for a new dress."

"Oh, come on, Cristina. You love clothes. Why would you want to turn down an opportunity to get a beautiful new dress?" he said.

"Because I hadn't planned it in my monthly budget. You know that I am saving to buy a house," she said.

"I don't know why," Adam said. "You're never here in the US for most of the year."

"Yeah, I know but I think I need a house. I don't want to keep going back to my parents' house. After all, I am 23 years old and I have to think about my future."

"Yeah, okay. So the dress is an expense you haven't set money aside for. Tell you what, I will pay half of it," he said.

"Thanks, Adam but it's okay," she said. "I can afford to buy my own dress."

"Great," he said. "Let's hit the mall." The couple left, holding hands. Owen, who had been watching her, noticed immediately. He sighed. She had a boyfriend. The young handsome Asian man, who had been sitting with her, in the room, was her boyfriend. Unlike Rory, this young man was as different from Owen as possible. She had not made the same mistake.

* * *

Cristina did get a hot, sexy dress. She hadn't wanted to buy it but Adam persuaded her, too. "I am going to be the envy of all of the guys, there, when I walk in with my hot girlfriend," he said. "We don't get much chance to dress up, while we're out on the job. So let's just savor this."

"Okay," she said, as she paid for the dress. They had got themselves a hotel room, where they had changed into their fancy duds. They, then, drove to the hotel Marymount where the party was being held. When they entered the room, they looked around. There were a lot of people they didn't know.

"Those must be the folks from Wexler," Adam whispered. "They look alright, I guess. Oh hey, there is my friend, Pierce. Do you mind if I go talk to him?" Cristina shook her head.

"Sure, I know it will probably be a while since you will see him again," she said.

"Thanks, babe," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I will bring you a drink." She nodded. As Adam left, she wondered if she should go introduce herself to some of these Wexler people. That was the whole point of this gathering. She was contemplating whom among these people looked approachable.

"A drink?" the familiar voice said behind her. She turned around, her long dark curls flying.

"Owen," she said, as he handed her a glass of white wine.

"Hello, Cristina," he said, watching her take a sip. "You look beautiful. I must say that dress was a perfect choice. You look amazing."

"Thank you," she said. She hadn't really planned to encounter him, this early in the event. She had thought she would have gotten a couple of drinks in her before she spoke to him. She needed liquid courage.

"Can we go out on the balcony and have a chat?" he asked. "It's a lovely, warm night."

"Sure," she said. She really couldn't say no, could she? She followed him out on the balcony. There were some other people out there, admiring the city skyline.

"So, it's been a while," he said. "I need to talk to you about our last meeting. Two years ago, on the day of your graduation. I have been thinking about it for quite a while."

Her cheeks started to burn. Every time she thought about that moment, all she could feel was shame.

"Um, yes," she said.

"You kissed me and asked if we could be a couple," he said.

"But you told me that you couldn't because you were dating Lindsay," she said in quick response.

"You never called me," he said. "I left my phone number for you and you never called me. Why?"

He lifted her chin so he could look her in her eyes. "Why?" he asked, again.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I really do appreciate them. It gives me the incentive to want to continue.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 The Cocktail Party

She pulled away from him for a bit. He was too close to her. She couldn't breathe when he was that close to her. It was almost like being next to an irresistible force.

"Why?" he repeated. "I have been waiting for an answer for two years."

"I was humiliated, Owen. I had put out myself out there and I was shot down. I was embarrassed and I was thinking that you just thought it was a continuation of my schoolgirl crush," she said. "I was 21 and you were 29. I didn't think that you were ever going to take me, seriously. Besides, you told me you were with Lindsay. You were dating someone else and I figured there was no place for me."

"If only you had waited to hear me finish what I had to say, Cristina but you rushed off like a madwoman in your car and drove off," he said. "That's why I called Clarissa to tell her to give you the number I was using in Buenos Aires. I wanted you to call me. I wanted to tell you that I was willing to break up with Lindsay – to stop dating her."

Cristina stared at him. She really didn't know what to say. She hadn't called him to find out what he wanted. If she had known that, then maybe, everything would have been different.

"Then why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I wanted to hear from you first. If you really wanted to be with me, I thought you would call me. When I told Clarissa to give you the number, she also gave me your number. I waited two weeks, waiting for you to call me back. But I knew that you weren't going to do it, so I called my number but when I called, I only got the message that the number was no longer in service," he said. "I tried it a couple of times, thinking that maybe, I got the number wrong, but I kept getting the same message."

"Oh," she said. Then, she thought about it for a bit. "I know what happened. I got a call from Farallon and they told me to come in for a second interview. I did and I got the job at Farallon. It was really a whirlwind. Within two weeks, I was out of the country and Farallon had given me a new number for the country that I was working in. Dad disconnected my phone, since I wasn't using it, anymore. He said Farallon saved him a ton of money, since he didn't have to pay for my phone calls anymore. So that phone no longer worked, when you called."

"Oh, that was my bad luck," he said. "I should have tried sooner but I was just giving you some time. Little did I know that my own company had worked against me, in this instance."

"I guess," she said, quietly.

"So how are you enjoying it in Mexico?" he asked.

"I am doing fine. Very enjoyable," she said. "I have been there six months."

"Is that where you met your boyfriend?" he asked. She gave him a quick glance. So he knew that she had a boyfriend.

"Yes," she replied. "His name is Adam Kim. He's 23 and a construction engineer. He is a great guy."

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"Well, we have been together for four months. I guess as serious as four months could be," she told him. He shook his head.

"I have known you for eight years and you couldn't give me the benefit of the doubt to call me," he said. He was still upset about the fact that she never called.

"Technically, that's not true. We haven't really known each other for eight years," she said. He was surprised. What was she talking about?

"What? We met when you were 15. That's eight years," Owen said.

"No, it's like 10 days," she said. "Two days when I was 15, two days when I was 17, two days when I was 19, three days when I was 21 and if we count today, that's 10 days. We have known each other for 10 days. I have spent more time with Adam in the last four months."

"Well, when you put it like that," he said. "It does seem minimal but we have lived more in those 10 days. Don't you agree?"

She snickered a bit. She looked around and realized that they were the only two people left on the balcony. Everyone else had gone back inside.

"I guess we should get back inside. We're the only ones out here. Adam is probably looking for me," she said, as she made a move to go back inside. He gently pulled her back.

"So what if we are the only ones out there," he said. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you in this limited time that I have. Is that so wrong?"

"No," she said. "So what do you want to do?"

"Listen to the music coming from the banquet hall. The dj is playing a great song," he said, putting a finger behind his ear. "You can dance with me."

"It's not that kind of party," she said. "Just a drinking, eating and mingling kind of a party. It's a getting to know you shindig and I really should give other people a chance to know me." He sighed.

"Okay, go if you want," he said. She started to walk away. As she almost reached the door back to the hall, she turned around and looked at him. He was staring the other way, taking in the city skyline. She walked back to him and touched him on his back.

"If you really want to dance," she said. He broke out in a huge grin.

"Of course," he said, as he took her in his arms. They started dancing the normal way with her hand in his with each of them having a hand on the other's back. As the song progressed, their bodies moved closer together and their positions shifted, as she put her arms around his neck and he responded by putting both his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and there was very little space between the two of them. The smell of her hair was getting him drunk with desire. He knew he shouldn't because she had a boyfriend but he raised her face towards him and kissed her. If she fought the kiss, he would stop, immediately. But she didn't. She didn't stop him and she kissed him back. Their mouths were hungry for each other as their tongues thrashed together. Their kisses became ever more ardent, as they continued to kiss. Then, they finally stopped. They were both breathless as they stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm with Adam," she said, as if to remind the both of them that she had a boyfriend. He released her face from his hands.

"Yes, I know," he said. "But it doesn't change what just happened and the way that I feel." He sought her lips again and they continued to kiss. Between kisses, he whispered, "You are like my drug and I can't get enough of you."

Finally, she pulled away from him. "I can't do this right now," she said. It was basically the same words he had told her, two years ago, when she had dropped him off at the airport.

"I understand," he said. "But if you want to be free to pursue this, let him know. I will be here waiting."

"Okay," she said. She was going to say something more when she heard Adam's voice.

"Oh, there you are," he said. "I have been looking for you all over. I had a glass of white wine for you but since I couldn't find you, I had to drink it." He looked curiously at Owen. Cristina made two steps back away from Owen. She didn't want Adam seeing her standing so close to Owen.

"Oh, hey Adam," she said. "Sorry about that. I met up with an old family friend here. Adam Kim, meet Owen Hunt."

Adam and Owen shook hands. "Yes, I have known Cristina and her family for a while, now," Owen said. "I went to college with her sister and her brother in law."

"Owen Hunt – that name sounds familiar," Adam said. His young, handsome face lit up with recognition. "Ah, yes, you're one of the leads on that massive Filipino project."

"Yes, I am," Owen said. "I have been there for about a year now. It's a big project but it is going well. So I hear you work with Cristina in Mexico."

"Yup," Adam said. "I am a construction engineer, there." He turned to Cristina, "Um, they're serving food, now. Do you want to grab a plate?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Owen, I will see you. Okay." As she and Adam walked away, Owen watched as the young man put his arm around Cristina's back, as they stepped back into the banquet hall.

"Remember what I said," Owen said, loudly, so she could hear. She turned around and gave him a brief smile and nodded.

Owen turned back to his view of the skyline. He wasn't sure quite what to feel. He put himself out there for her.

* * *

Cristina did not see Owen for the rest of the night. When the party was waning, she told Adam that she wanted to go back to the hotel since they had their flight back to Mexico, early next morning.

After brushing their teeth and washing their faces, they both crashed on to their bed. They were awakened by the sound of Cristina's phone ringing

"Oh, my God," Adam said. "Who could be ringing at this hour?" Cristina looked at the screen. It was her dad.

"Morning, dad. It's pretty early, you know," she said, as she answered the phone.

"Oh, sorry, Cristina," Joseph said. "I wanted to catch you before you all left for the airport."

"Oh, okay, dad," she said. "What can I help you with?"

"Let me talk to Adam," Joseph said. Cristina handed over the phone to her boyfriend. "Dad wants to talk to you."

Adam then started having a long conversation with her father in Korean. Even though he was only half-Korean, Adam could speak his father's native tongue like if he had been born and bred in Seoul. Cristina knew that her father enjoyed speaking Korean with Adam. Cristina and Clarissa only knew words here and there but were never fluent in Korean.

After his conversation, Adam handed back the phone to her. He got up and went to the bathroom. "Okay, dad, what did you want to talk to Adam about?" she asked.

"Um, I was asking if he would like to join our family for Thanksgiving," Joseph asked.

"Thanksgiving?" Cristina repeated. Thanksgiving was a couple of months away. "Isn't this a little early to be inviting anybody for Thanksgiving?

"Yes, but he said he would be delighted to do so. Plus he said he was going to do a couple of Korean dishes for us, too," Joseph said.

"Aww, that's good, I guess," Cristina said. She knew her dad admired men who could cook and even more so, if they could cook ethnic Korean food.

"Thank you, Cristina," Joseph said.

"For what?" she asked, a little puzzled.

"For dating a nice Korean boy," her dad said. "I like him so much. He would fit in so well with our family. Think about it, please." Cristina knew what her father meant about thinking about it. He was thinking about Adam as a possible son-in-law. After all, she was now 23 years old, the same age Clarissa was when she got married.

"Uh, yeah, Adam is great," Cristina murmured. "Anyway, dad, talk to you later."

Adam came back and slipped back under the covers. He reached over and took her in his arms. "Your dad is a cool dude. Much cooler than my dad. Just saying." He kissed her on her neck and then, he fell back asleep. They could grab about two more hours of sleep before they needed to head to the airport.

Cristina did not go back to sleep. Her brain was full of so many thoughts. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N Please leave your thoughts and comments. I do appreciate when you take the time to do so.**


End file.
